


The Yogsexcapes: The story of Kim Getting Back Into The Sex Game: Occasional Guest Characters

by Talon_Bell



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon_Bell/pseuds/Talon_Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim is getting back into the groove as the sex mistress she used to be, and she has a few interesting ways to get her title back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been writing this story (not a fanfic), and it has been really damned hard to write. It is incredibly dark and sad and I am putting everything I have into it, and I want it to someday be published. This is the opposite, I'm just writing it for fun and it is not my best work. I am not going to try hard. It'll be funny but it'll be trash. More characters, chapters, and pairings to be added later.

Kim sat there alone watching TV, in nothing but an oversized, Batman shirt. She sighed to herself. Another night, alone. She hadn’t been in a relationship for a long time, and at first she missed the intimacy and romance, but now she just wanted someone to fuck her. She hadn’t any dick or pussy nor even a hot makeout session since she joined the Yogscast. Well, I’ve always got you, “Ben”. Kim thought to herself turning off the TV and taking out a purple nine-incher she had dubbed “Benedict Cumberbatch”.

Kim set old Ben down on her table and started palming her bare pussy. She liked to give herself a little warm-up because if she just went right in for it, she’d orgasm quicker but would spend the rest of the night icing her crotch. She then proceeded to move her index finger up and down her slit and flicked her clit every time she reached it. Pulling off her shirt and tossing it to the ground she brought her left hand up to her corresponding breast and rubbed her tit as she stuck two finger in her mouth and swirled her tongue to lubricate them. She then moved her hand back to its original position between her thighs while keeping the other on her breast. “Mr. Cumberbach.” she moaned out loud. “You really know how to take care of a girl!” She gasped as she shoved her two fingers into her sex. She spent some time slowly increasing the speed breathing heavily “Oooh, Benedict. Yes, keep going!” She whined to herself moving nearer and nearer to orgasm. She then stopped. 

Sat up, looked at the the nine inch piece of plastic on her coffee table, and said “Enough with the foreplay. Let’s get down to business.” She then grabbed Big Ben and hungrily licked the head and stuck it in her mouth. At first she simply sucked it, occasionally removing it to give it a series of kisses on the balls and shaft. She then leaned forward and fell to her knees. Using one hand for balance she firmly placed it on the table and used the other hand to deepthroat her dildo like it was her last meal. Kim was animalistic in her lust, she humped her table like a bitch in heat, her tits were bouncing up and down, and if she hadn’t been on the bottom floor, she would have cops banging down her door for noise complaints. She then took it out of her mouth and eyed it up, took it in both hands and shoved it in. “OH, FUCK YES!!!!” She screams at the top of her lungs and wakes at least the flats around her. She flopped onto the table and shoved it in, to simulate doggy style while rubbing her clit. “OH MY GOD! YES! YES! GIVE IT TO ME!” This was the best thing in her life, and knew it. She loved how her juicy ass smacked together when she got fucked. She loved the way her tits pushed against the table. Then she came. Her pussy walls closed around the synecdoche of Benedict Cumberbatch Her thighs got soaked with cum and every muscle in her body spasmed and she fell of the table. *Smack* She went on the floor and pulled out the dildo and started licking up her cum like it was a ice cream. Then she looked at the clock, it had been ten minutes. 

She used to be able to last ten guys total, making them all fall to the ground with the biggest smile on her face before she came herself. She could make chicks cum two dozen times and wasn’t even near the edge herself. “Now what. Is this it for me. No more sexcapes. Just a dildo. That’s all it takes for you now Kim Richards.” She looked at herself in the mirror and remembered all the times she had taken a boy’s virginity or helped a girl deal with a few new “feelings”. She would have smiled, but she couldn’t help but cry. “What am I gonna do?” she said sobbing. Get back in the game. A voice sprang into her head and tears stopped their flow from her eyes. Get back in the game and show them who the real Kim Richards is. Of course she sprang from the floor with a newfound glee. “I’ll show them that Kim Richards is still the sex champion she always was!” “Go to bed you little hussy!” a muffled voice came from the flat upstairs. “Sorry for the noise Mr. Patch!” She shouted back. She got no response but an angry Scotsman's grunt; which sounds a lot more fun than it actually is. Kim started pacing silently and thinking to herself. Who do I start with. Where is a group of people who I know well enough to seduce all of them without getting caught. Then, like some force was calling her, she turned her head, and saw a company photo. Starting with her and her best friend Hannah half hugging and standing next to Hannah’s boyfriend, and ending with Duncan Jones smiling and waving. “They’ll do.” She say with a grin. “Keep it down you little bitch!” Mr. Patch yells once again. “Why do you keep screaming at me!?” Kim retorted. “Ever since my wife died I’ve had no life but yelling at young women in the apartments adjacent to mine.” and as the apartment to the top left of Kim opened up Mr. Patch yelled “Oh, coming back late again aren’t we you little slut!” “Fuck you Mr. Patch.” The other girl retorted. Kim brushed off the oncoming argument and went to bed. She spent the next few minutes before she went to sleep thinking of how she was gonna get back in the groove. Who’s first, when does she go for them, how does she get them off. These questions rattled in her head until she fell asleep silently.


	2. The Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This adds in the sub-plot about Hannah and Lewis. This is where Hannah and Lewis start dealing with some couples issues in the bedroom when they both need a little pick up.

Hannah lied there with Lewis’ hand down her pants and his tongue in her mouth all the while silently thinking to herself, I hope it will last tonight and maybe he’ll do that “special thing” I like. Lewis did his best to please his girlfriend, but he unfortunately was a man who worked long hours and had sever stress on his shoulders. This meant that what used to be Lewis and Hannah’s night of two-hour make-out sessions and him doing that “special thing” for her, but what it became was, far less.

Lewis started to take off Hannah’s top and Hannah unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. He wasn’t even hard yet and she could already see how big it is. Not too many people would think Lewis was that big. As he was just barely the average Englishman’s height, but Lewis had a very nice manhood. Hannah loved it.

As Hannah and Lewis pulled off the rest of each other’s clothes Hannah said “So, Lewis. We haven’t done this in a while. I’m quite excited.” Lewis smiled and started kissing her again. “I know you are.” he rebutted and started kissing her neck. He made his way down to her cleavage and started kissing her left breast. Hannah moaned as Lewis bit down on her nipple. “God! Keep going!” she said. Her head lolling back and forth from the ecstasy rushing into her. Lewis then proceeded to kiss down her belly going all the way to her center. As he went down he skipped over Hannah’s womanhood not giving it so much as a peck on the lips and she gave a disappointed groan. Then Lewis licked and kissed her thigh from her knee down. He started nibbling on the lowest part of her thigh until he licked his way into her and rubbed her clit with her thumb. Hannah yelled in pleasure and grabbed Lewis’ head “YES, YES KEEP GOING!”. Lewis Then started to lick her clit and fingered her at the same time.

He continued his ministration until she came. When she did he went back and started to kiss her and positioned his hard cock to her pussy and put it into her. “Oh, Hannah.” he groaned as he was in her. He was already tired from eating her out but he and her were still very horny. “Oh Lewis you’re so good! I love you!” On that mark Lewis took his hand off her hip and rubbed her clit with his middle finger. He pounded into her again and again, and she moaned again and again and again wrapping her legs around him. She eventually came again and as her limbs spasmed and her pussy clenched around his member he couldn’t hold back anymore and her pulled out and came on her stomach.

Hannah was still horny and wiped off her stomach with her finger and licked up Lewis’ cum. She wanted Lewis again she wanted him to do more for her this time. This round was okay but she still needed that “special thing”, but when she turned to face Lewis again for round two he was asleep.

She was a little mad at him for this, but she couldn’t really focus on that she had a third orgasm to give herself. She got up stark naked and got a hitachi vibe out of her and Lewis’ “equipment” box and went into the bathroom.

She was already wet and ready so she didn’t need to warm up she just placed it to her clit and turned it on. She tried to find a fantasy that could satisfy her, at first she tried to think of Lewis but she was still angry at him so she started thinking about some of the hotter guys at the office and some of the guys on TV, but that wasn’t really doing it for her either. She got her laptop and tried some porn and nothing but the vibe between her legs made her tingle. Then she almost unwillingly thought about Kim and she pressed her vibe further into her without thinking about it. She started groping her breast and moaning loudly. She thought of Kim taking off her close in front of Hannah and touching herself. Then she thought of Kim looking up at her and getting in between her legs and pleasuring her. She wasn’t sure what she was doing. Then she came again.

She couldn’t believe herself. She hadn’t had a thought like that about a girl since she was in high school, and that was just a phase, right? Her head rushed with these questions and she finally decided it was too late and she had to go to bed. She got on her nightgown and snuggled into Lewis silently doubting what she had just done. She loved Lewis she swore to herself she did and she had always liked boys. So what could be going on? Hannah thought to herself and put her face into Lewis’ chest and fell asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for pairings just say them in the comments, and remember that this will have "guests" in Yogtowers so just suggest anything and if I like it and I've seen the show I'll put it in.


	3. Simon Scores Two and A Half Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim takes the first steps in her new mission to fuck the Yogscast. Hannah deals with knew feelings she can't understand. Simon finally gets some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests that I can fit into the story, and remember you can pretty much request any pairing as long as it has a Yog in it even if the other party is not associated with them at all. 
> 
> Also, I know Minty is no longer a member of the Yogscast, but the way I see it, it doesn't matter that I don't follow the actual happenings of the Yogscast. After all, this is a Fan-fic and the plot revolves around the scenario that Kim will fuck anything with legs.

Kim got dressed for work and decided she was gonna be a bit more showy this time around. She stood there naked looking in her pant drawer. “What looks the best?” she asked herself out-loud. She was thinking she wanted a Christmas outfit for today as it was the last day of their charity live-streams and everyone was gonna be there. This is nice. She said putting on a nice silk white lingerie bra and a translucent white thong. She checked her ass out in the mirror and thought to herself that if she saw a girl dressed like this she would fuck her brains out. Then she got her black tights and rolled them up her legs. Then she went to her closet and looked through the skirts. Huh, I wonder witch one I should use. Oh, this ones nice. She thought pulling out a short bright red skirt. She put it on and inspected herself in the mirror once again. “Christmas colors!” she said gleefully as she bent over and tested how easily people could look up her skirt in the mirror. When Kim saw her own ass cheeks she knew this was the one. Now came the difficult part, a cute sweater. She got out her Christmas ones and her sexy ones. First she tried on some of the ones that show her cleavage and she liked the look, but decided against it because she didn’t want to give away her plan to fuck everyone just yet. Then she went onto her Christmas sweater and she found the perfect one. It was a turtleneck jumper with an adorable Christmas design. It was grey with a polar bear and a penguin with Christmas hats. she looked at herself again and saw its nice tightness that accented her boobs and decided it was perfect. She slipped on her vans and went to work.

 

Hannah sat in the living room while Lewis was in the shower. She had thought it over all this morning and was beginning to question some things about herself. She definitely liked men, she knew that, but after last night she started to see other women the same way. Fucking hell. I haven’t thought about a girl like this since uni. She thought remembering back to her first time with a girl. Back when she was in her first year at university and she went out drinking at a party and started talking with a cool girl who was graduating that year. They talked all night and got drunk until the girl kissed her and the next thirty minutes was very one sided in terms of actual sex. Hannah never even got a chance to return the favor, but it was something Hannah never really forgot. As Hannah remembered this her hands began to wonder and she cupped her sex and moaned lowly. She stopped immediately when Lewis walked in on her. “You ready to go honey?” he asked. “Yeah.” she said softly. Lewis slightly frowned sat down next to her and put an arm around her. “I’m sorry about last night. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” he said to her which just made her feel guilty. “It’s not that. It’s just… It’s been a long month you know.” she lied. Which just made her feel guiltier. She trusted Lewis, but she didn’t want to run the risk of Lewis rejecting her for being bi-curious. Lewis fell for her deception though and with another kiss and a smile on his face said “I know sweety. Don’t worry we’re almost done. Today we have our last livestreams.” Hannah was happy to think of that because Lewis and her were going to pick up her parents for boxing day. Then she realized something, she was doing a livestream with Kim. The girl that rose these feelings up in her. “Let’s go.” Lewis said walking out to the car. Hannah followed worried that she was going to embarrass herself, or worse Kim.

 

Kim walked into the offices strutting around like a cock, which she intended to get, or maybe some cunt. While she walked through the office she got a lot of glances. The hat boys stared at her while she was getting editing done, even Trott whose girlfriend sat next to him at that very moment. When she bent down to get the microphones out of the box for Flux-Buddies and he caught a glimpse of her see through panties and blushed crimson. Even Minty started at her when pushed out her tits at her. Kim didn’t know who she was gonna fuck first. Then Kim got to her office and saw Hannah sitting there “Are you ready to start the stream?” Of course Kim thought. Hannah was her best friend and a bunch of people on Tumblr already thought they were fucking. Kim knew it might be hard considering she already had a boyfriend, but Kim was determined dammit. 

Kim kept asking Hannah’s suggestive questions and grabbing her boob and Hannah didn’t seem to care a bit just slapped her hand lightly and told her to knock it off jokingly. All the while Hannah was thinking to herself God Kim! I want to rip your clothes off and finger your pussy right fucking now! Kim was blatantly unaware of these thoughts throughout their stream. She just assumed the girl had become too used to her little games. So she cooked up a devilish little plan for after the stream. One she was sure would get Hannah at least a little interested. “Bye everybody!” Kim yelled like a happy child. “Bye.” Hannah stated like a politician talking about the current rate of driver's license fraud in the Bristol area. “Hey Hannah.” Kim said as they shut everything down. “You wanna see me do a handstand?” she asked. Hannah was a bit irritated that Kim would ask her something a six year old would ask their mother but she had a wetness growing between her legs and she didn’t want to freak Kim out by masturbating in front of her. She just needed to calmly get to the bathroom and deal with it there so she just said “Sure.” 

Then with a smirk Kim backed up turned around and loosening her skirt to ensure it would fall gracefully revealing what she wanted Hannah to see. She flipped and stood right on her hands with her skirt falling as planned, and Hannah saw it. She saw Kim’s tight pussy and a neatly trimmed triangle of public hair like an arrow pointing down at her snatch. Hannah didn’t dare to move a muscle in her face she refused to even blush, she just said. “Cool Kim.” and walked out of Kim’s office. “What!?” Kim cried aloud. Kim was so certain that would make Hannah ask some questions. Questions Kim could spin into a web to ensnare Hannah with. I was asking for too much. She thought to herself. Hannah is straight and she has a boyfriend and from what me and her have talked about he’s pretty good at making her cum. Kim sighed, not knowing that the second the door closed behind Hannah she ran to the bathroom, went into a stall, tore off everything below the belt, and rubbed herself dry and groped herself through the shirt. All the while thinking of Kim. 

Kim decided to get ready for the last big charity livestream. Then she heard an upset moan from Simon’s office and decided to investigate. When she opened the door she saw Simon cupping his head in his hands. “What’s wrong?” she said instinctively. Simon turned his head “Oh, hi Kim.” he lamented almost. “Just stressed that’s all.” “Can I help?” she asked once more. “Well. Can you find me a girlfriend?” He said jokingly. Kim laughed and then got that same smirk on her face. “Can’t do that sorry, but you know what I can do?” she asked with an obviously sultry voice. “What?” he asked very confused. “This.” she said and jumped on Simon’s lap. Through her panties she felt a hardened bulge. Then she started to make out with him and put his hands on her tits. Simon was wide-eyed and he wanted to do it so bad. He thought to himself She is so cute. I bet she is really tight. Simon wanted this, it had been so long, but then he thought about it and pushed her away. “Look! Kim. We work together in the same building and we work with the same people. This is too risky.” he said proud of himself for taking the high road. He was anyway until she pulled of her sweater and bra right in front of him.

She shook her nice C-cups at him and said in a mock sad voice. “But Simon. My boobs haven’t been touched in so long. Please, will you?” Simon didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to risk alienating himself somehow as he had no romantic feeling for Kim and he wasn’t the kind of man who just sleep with a woman and leave her, but she was very attractive and despite his better judgment he grabbed her breasts and kissed her. Kim took off Simon’s shirt and continued their makeout session until she started to kiss down his hairy chest and big round belly. When she reached his jeans she saw the bulge in his jeans and smiled up at him “You ready?” she mocked knowing that he couldn’t really decide at this point. “Yes.” He said hurriedly, wanting to have her mouth around her member. She then unzipped him and pulled down his clothes. 

He was about 5 inches from what Kim could tell. She always had a good eye for penis sizes. She thought this was a good size to start her back up but she preferred bigger. She then took the head of Simon’s dick in her mouth and cupped his balls in her hand. Simon moaned loudly as she took the rest of his cock in her mouth and started going up and down his shaft. Then she went back to sucking his head and jerked off his cock while he moaned and grabbed her hair. When she got him as hard as she needed she took him out of her mouth. “So, let’s get started.” She said taking off her shoes and pulling down her skirt and tights. Simon was catching his breath as she did so, he hadn’t had a girl do that to him in so long and now he wanted to do the same to her. “Kim, let me lick your pussy.” He said getting out of his chair. 

He came up behind her and grabbed her tits again and they made out again. “Oooh, Simon. You’re really turning me on.” “I’m happy to hear that.” he retorted. Then he started kissing down her back licking her spine making her shiver from head to toe. As her kissed down Kim’s left ass cheek he spread them to get a better look at her pussy. He dived his tongue into her and started to lick at the G-spot inside her. “Damn Simon.” Kim moaned. She didn’t expect Simon to be that good at eating pussy. Simon continued to eat her out. He moved to fingering her and licking her asshole. “Fuck! Simon, you’re really damn good at this.” Simon got off his knees and grabbed her by the hips and turned her around. “You ready?” He asked. Kim nodded in anticipation. 

Then Simon shoved himself inside her feeling her tight pussy around his member. Kim rubbed her clit while Simon continued to thrust into her. Kim then flung herself up so that she could grab onto Simon’s shoulders putting them in a stand and carry position where they kissed once more. While in this position Simon walked them back to his chair and sat down moaning louder while Kim rode him the rest of the way until Simon had to pull out. He came all over himself and Kim finished herself off by masturbating in front of him. They then laid there Simon in his chair and Kim on his lap rubbing her ass against his flaccid cock until they had to clean off and make it to the last livestream. Hannah sweated all through the stream due to not only sitting next to Kim off screen but also through the smell of sex wafting off her thanks to her previous session with Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will honor previous requests soon, but I have a plot to follow.


	4. Draw Me Like One of Your English Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina had unfortunately forgotten Kim's new channel art samples so after work they go to get it, but Kim finds a little secret of Nina's she left on the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. I got all the Song of Ice and Fire Books for Christmas and it has been a while since I read any of them and I never owned any before so, I've been reading those.

Nina sat at her desk trying to figure out how she was gonna advance her artist savvy. She loved working at the Yogscast, but she didn’t want to be doing animations her whole life. She was trying to make more realistic drawings, not just cartoons anymore but something that people could reflect on better. She sat there and tried to think of some way to help solidify her new artist style. She pondered and pondered idea upon idea, and then it struck her. She needed a model. She wanted to find someone who was near perfect, but not totally perfect. Someone attractive but also real. Nina spent time thinking of who she would want to model for her and how she would want the to model for her. She wanted to draw the human body not just a person. She had to find someone willing to be as natural as the people whose visages she had crafted in her mind and had translated onto paper. Unfortunately she didn’t know anyone like that.

Kim walked through the halls, trying to avoid Simon. He had become attached to her disgustingly so. He felt responsible for her somehow. It was quite annoying given that in Kim’s mind he wasn’t much more than a friend, granted one she had slept with, but still only a friend. She rushed down to the animation studio knowing that would be the only place abandoned at this time. She rushed through the door and closed it behind her only to see Nina sitting at the table staring off into the distance. She sat there until she looked up and saw Kim, a bit surprised to see her friend there. 

“Oh, Hi Kim. What are you doing here?” Kim searched her brain for a quick lie. Not wanting to admit that she found out Simon got to put his uncircumcised member into her tiny little body. “Uhhhhh…” was all she managed until Nina-Serena came to her own conclusion. “Oh, you’re looking for your new channel art right?” “Yes! That’s exactly what I came here for!” Kim said happy that Nina had given her an out. “Alright. Hold on a bit and I’ll get the sample art I drew.” Nina ruffled through her bag. She was shocked to realize that she couldn’t find it and realized that she had left it in her home office. “Fuck… sorry Kim. I left it at my flat.” She said, fairly disappointed in herself. “Oh, that’s alright. We’ll just go get them.” Kim suggested. Nina was a bit confused as to why Kim wanted to go to her house. One may come to the conclusion that Kim wanted to see how far she could get her tongue in Nina’s pussy, but in reality Kim just needed to get away from that ginger. “Come on, I’ll drive.” she said heading out the door. 

They got to Nina’s house in no time. They shuffled into the house quickly do to the rain pouring down onto them. “Alright I’ll go get the art samples, you just sit in the lounge and make yourself more comfortable.” Nina said as she went the other way down the hall to her home office. Kim sat on the couch looking around Nina’s living room and thinking to herself Nina keeps this place really well maintained. Kim was happy to look around at the nice decorum that Nina had set up. She marked off a list of all the nice stuffs in her head. ‘Cool floral pattern couch, nice wood sculpture lamp, nice classic coffee table, art of naked people on that coffee table, pretty Chinese style window shades like her grandma used to have. Wait, naked people!’

Kim was stunned to see that Nina, the seemingly innocent artist, could start doing something like this. These weren’t just people in a natural state, this was down right smut. She looked at the women all unshaven, in various erotic positions, as the men in Nina’s pictures seemingly held these women in place, each of them with a very impressive manhood, when you could see it. Other times all you saw was “him” holding “her” hips while the looks on their faces made it apparent what was happening. Kim was actually rather impressed that Nina was this kinky. These weren’t just convention sex positions, She cracked open the Kamasutra for this one. Kim thought to herself. Kim focused long and hard on Nina’s art, but then the creator herself had walked in and her jaw dropped see in a small Malaysian girl smiling and rubbing the between of her thighs at her private art. “Oh, my god.” Nina said squeaking like a church mouse. Kim looked up from her friend’s art and took her hand off her clothed mound that she had absentmindedly been rubbing. 

“Oh, hey Nina.” Kim said with an awkward smile. “I was just looking at some of your new art. Not bad.” Kim said trying not to embarrass Nina any further. Which only worked to do the opposite. “Kim… please don’t tell anyone.” Kim was honestly a bit confused as to why Nina would be so distraught, “Nina. This is really good. Why are you so upset?” Kim said standing up smiling at her friend. Nina took a deep breath “Kim, it was just meant to be private. I honestly don’t even think it’s that good.” “No they're great.” Kim said reassuringly. On hearing that Nina’s face went back to its natural color and her lips curved into a grin. “Are you just saying that because you want to get fucked like that?” Nina said digging up confidence. “Both.” Kim said with glee. 

They both sat on the couch talking about Nina’s art both for the channel and her personal stuff. “So can I commission some of this stuff.” Kim asked waving around one of Nina’s pictures that showed a woman with the back of her knees on a man’s shoulders. “I don’t know. I don’t really wanna just do this stuff willy nilly. I was actually thinking of getting a model to make my art more… realistic.” On that note Kim got a wonderful idea. “What if I was your model?” Nina smiled at the thought. “That would be pretty nice. You wanna strip down in the bathroom and we can do the drawing in my bedroom.” Kim smiled and with a spring in her step jump off the couch and said “That won’t be necessary.” as she threw off her clothes easily as she was planning on doing a quicky with Duncan today and needed the extra time saver. 

They went to the bedroom and Nina got on drawing while Kim started posing. The first pose was Kim lying on the bed covering nothing, hand on her hip and her breasts prominently raised. Nina made sure to mute the little pubic hair Kim had as she was used to drawing women with a full bush as that is what she had herself. It made Nina feel slightly strange to be focusing so much on the nudity of another woman. Nevertheless she focused on Kim despite her obvious blushing as Kim went through several different poses. The next pose was Kim bending over and resting on the dresser and looking back with lust filled eyes and a small grin at Nina. Kim’s ass was nice and plump as Nina saw and as she looked down her friends legs and saw her cute wide thighs and tiny calfs and feet. For the third pose Kim got the chair in Nina’s room sat in it and as was struck with a sense of confusion as she didn’t look very sexy like this, but then Kim flung up her legs and grabbed her calves and looked down at her own womanhood like she was about to try and lick it herself.

Pose after pose after pose came and went and Nina got wetter and wetter till Kim got tired and needed a drink. As they both sat down with some water and started talking about Nina’s work. “This one is my favorite.” Kim said with a child-like glee as she held up the third one. Nina smiled and agreed “Yeah that one’s my favorite too.” she said rushing for her drink so that she didn’t make a nervous giggle and gave her feelings away. Kim caught up on it however and got a sweet little idea in her head. “Oh, why do you like this one?” Kim asked. “I don’t know. It’s just really cute looking.” “What do you mean by that?” Kim said furthering her interrogation. “Well, It’s funny you know… it looks like you wanna eat yourself out or something.” “Oh… does it?” Kim said with a grin. “Yeah, I kinda do. I mean who wouldn’t wanna take a lick of this?” She said as she flung her right leg onto the back of Nina’s couch and let her left dangle down. Nina jumped away as she saw Kim’s wet pussy she couldn’t get up because deep down in her core she didn’t want to, but she couldn’t admit that… could she? “Loo… look Kim. I’m not really into girls.” She staggered. “Oh, but I wanna get closer to you Nina.” She said in a cute baby talk as she inched up till her face was half an inch from Nina’s. Nina tried not to do it, she tried to just politely say ‘no’ but she couldn’t. As they locked lips their eyes fluttered shut and they moved to the bedroom and Kim unbuttoned Nina’s jeans

Kim kissed Nina hard enough to take the air out of her lungs till she gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and started moving down her neck sucking on her pulse point. Kim licked along her collarbone and after her teasing went straight for the other girls tits. She kissed her breasts and bit her nipple being urged on all the way by Nina’s heavy breath. Grabbing the B-cup tits Kim said “Wow! I bet it’s been a long time since someone got to play with these.” Nina responded with another kiss on the lips, Kim noted its desperateness. Responding well to Nina’s kiss Kim started kissing down her body moving from her cleavage to her belly button. Kim then moved directly to her pussy. She moved her hands threw Nina’s full bush, petting and playing with it. “Most girls shave nowadays...” Nina’s averted her eyes from Kim’s and blushed again. Kim then cupped Nina’s chin in her hand and turned her face towards her again. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s very... you.” Then Kim stuck out her tongue and dove right for Nina’s clit.

Nina had gone so long without being fucked that she was in Nirvana under Kim’s skilled mouth. Kim lifted her friends thighs onto her shoulders and reached up and groped Nina’s boobs while she held her thigh in place with the other hand. Nina grabbed hold of Kim’s black and red hair and tried to push her into her pussy further and yelled at the top of her lungs. “FUCK FUCK FUCK! Kim this is one of the best fucks I’ve ever had!” Kim took her exact words into account. Kim decided this was a great opportunity to take things a little longer. “Oh, ‘one of the best’. Well then you’ve obviously had better so maybe I should just stop.” Kim said rising up to her knees and staring down at Nina with a sly smile. “Oh, come on Kim!” she said desperately. “Well little miss Serena. If you wanna get fucked I suggest you say I’m THE BEST fuck you’ve ever had.” and as Kim placed two fingers just outside of the artist’s opening. “Say it.” Kim said with a dominant voice as beads of sweat poured down both of their bodies from all the posing and fucking. “You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had Kim! NOW PLEASE SHOVE YOUR FINGERS IN MY CUNT!”. ‘It has been a long time for you hasn’t it?’ Kim thought to herself as she shoved her fingers into the other women and descended back on her boobs biting her left nipple. “Oh, God!” Nina said as she finally came her vag tightening around Kim’s fingers.

Kim then straddled Nina’s hips and started kissing her again. “That was fun,” Nina said, pulling away from Kim. “Yeah it was.” Kim responded brushing Nina’s raven hair from her face. “Can I do it to you?” she asked desperately grabbing two handfuls of Kim’s ass. “You know how?” Kim asked quizzically as she just heard Nina say she wasn’t into girls twenty minutes ago. “No, not really, but maybe you could teach me.” with that said they smiled at each other and Kim went on to say “Okay, let’s try face sitting.” She then moved up from Nina’s hips to her head spreading her thighs wide so that Nina had a good reach to her pussy. Nina caught the scent of her model’s pussy and she had smelled few things sweeter. “Okay Nina, step one to getting another girl off is warming her up.” Nina stared at Kim’s vulva, smiled, and said. “Looks like you’re plenty warmed up.” “Are you going to listen to your teacher or do you want me to stop again.” The dread of the thought made her stomach lurch. “I’ll listen I promise.” Kim liked her little subby tone. It made her feel in control. She put her hands on her hips “Okay then.” she continued. “First thing you wanna do is rub the pussy lips.” Nina followed instructions and smiled victoriously as Kim let out a yelp of pleasure. “Oooh, good girl. Keep going.” Kim grunted out as Nina got a bit more creative with her foreplay. She rubbed two fingers up and down the sides of the other woman’s twat. She circled around Kim’s clit with her middle finger. “You’re a quick learner. Now there are a few things you could do from here, but let’s settle for the basics. Stick your tongue out.” Nina did as she was told and prayed that some of Kim’s juice would fall on her tongue like a snowflake. “Okay start liking my clit.” Nina went for Kim’s clit which caused Kim to lurch forward and she had to hold herself up with her left hand and grabbed the back of her new lover’s head. 

This went on for quite a bit, Kim’s head bobbing back and forth until Nina got bored with just the clit. She decided to take things into her own hands and moved her tongue down to Kim’s opening wanting to return Kim’s previous favor. She shoved her tongue in and noted Kim’s taste. It was sweet and salty and she tried to arch her tongue to hit Kim’s G-spot. All while this was happening Kim grabbed her calves and gritted her teeth from all the pleasure she was getting from Nina eating her out. As Kim rode Nina’s tongue hard Nina reached up and grabbed Kim’s tits admiring their noble size. “Oh, fuck Nina. Keep going!” When Nina heard that she moved her hand from Kim’s tit back up to Kim’s clit rubbing it quickly. When the last bit of pleasure surged through her Kim came hard. Her cum poured down Nina’s chin and streamed between her cleavage. As Nina took her hand and tongue away Kim rolled over onto her stomach with her ass facing Nina. She went up to meet the other woman face to face. “Wanna go for round two?” Kim asked, Nina responded with a kiss.

Nina pulled away from Kim and went to her dresser and started rummaging through her sock drawer. “What you got in there?” Kim asked as she got up to join her. “Oh, just this.” Nina said pulling out a floppy, thirteen inch, pink, double sided dildo. Kim’s mouth dropped open not expecting the girl in front of her to have this kind of toy. “I got this a while back, but I’ve never used it.” Kim smiled and grabbed Nina’s other hand and pulled her back on the bed. “Okay, Serena. You bend over with your ass to me, and I’ll lube the dildo up for you.” Nina nodded and did as she was told as well as running her hand between her legs and spread her pussy lips apart. While Nina did this Kim popped the dildo in her mouth. Nina looked back at her model and wished that she had her drawing pad with her. She watched as Kim sucked down the dildo taking in a good seven inches of the dildo easily, watching this made her want to rub one out, but instead she stayed put, obediently, for Kim. When Kim thought she had lubed up the dildo enough she placed it at the other woman’s opening and began to rub her clit as she pushed it in. Kim pumped the dildo in and out of her lover all the while giving her solid slaps on the bum. Nina gasped at each spank and moaned as she was being fucked. Then Kim decided she wanted to get a little fuck in herself, so she put the other end in her mouth and started to suck it while it was still going in and out of Nina’s pussy. 

Nina felt small hands grab her hips, and she turned her head back around and saw Kim positioning the other end of the dildo into her ‘Oh, that’s what this one’s for.’ she thought referring to the dildo. As Kim got it in herself she lied back down and pulled Nina with her so that they were in a reverse cowgirl position. “Fuck. Nina keep going.” but Nina could only respond with moans of pleasure as they continued. Kim grabbed Nina’s shoulders and pulled herself up to kiss Nina on the cheek and grabbed her tits. Nina turned her head to Kiss Kim back, but then Kim pushed her back to her original position and began fucking her doggy style. “Oh, Kim! You really are the best!” Kim smiled and continued to fuck Nina till they both came at the same time.

Kim removed the dildo from the both of them and set it on the bedside table with their cum dripping off of it. “Kim. Lie down with me.” Nina said holding her hand out to her. Kim grabbed Nina’s hand and let her lead her down to lie on the bed. They kissed and groped each other's breasts and bums. Then Nina spoke up. “Uhhh.... Kim. I don’t want this to develop into something more.” Kim’s smile turned to a sincere frown. “I understand Nina. I didn’t really want that either…” Nina looked down embarrassed that she just let another woman do things to her that she only let guys do to her after weeks of dating. “but you really don’t have to be embarrassed.” When Kim said that Nina brought her somber eyes back to Kim’s. “I mean, we had sex. That’s not a bad thing, and more than that… we can always be friends.” Nina started to smile again and realized Kim was right, and she did wanna keep her as a friend ‘and maybe more.’ “With benefits?” Nina asked. “Definitely.” Kim answered. Sealing their new deal with a kiss. It was about nine o’clock when they finished so Nina cooked Kim diner and snuggled the rest of the night with Kim being the little spoon like she liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got a request? Well what a coincidence I got kinky stories. Let's trade!


	5. Memories and a Bi-curious Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah rushes home after a day of Kim in short shorts and tries to forget her feelings. She reflects on the two people dearest to her and the some sweet memories she shared with Lewis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking requests still. I've already done one and I'm working on the others, stay tuned. 
> 
> A bit of a short chapter.

Hannah had to run home, wet between her legs and red on her face. All the while asking herself that why in the hell does she feel this way about her best friend. She fumbled with her house keys rubbing her swollen clit with her other hand and she frantically pushed the door open. she pulled off her shirt and sweatshirt and removed her trousers letting the air cool the inside of her thighs, but then she looked down at herself in her pants and bra and all the heat disappeared from her folds and her nerves began to calm and she sat down on the couch. Her stomach grew heavy with guilt. ‘What’s wrong with me?’ she asked herself feeling like she was betraying the two most important people in her life. Her boyfriend who was currently working hard at Yogtowers so they could live well together. She thought of his anguished sighs and stressed eyes that forever seemed to plague the man except in very rare instances like during christmas. She thought hard and deep on his black hair and brown eyes. She thought about the silly beard he grew and seemed to have been growing since before last New Years ‘Just stopped shaving she guessed.’ She took into account his sparse chest hair that she always thought nice even if it wasn’t too manly. Then her mind wandered, and for the first time in a while her fantasies stemmed from Lewis again. 

She remembered how she used to kiss down his neck and chest, leaving soft little kisses on his chest hairs. She would let the hairs from his navel down to his member grave on her chin only to take the head of his very graciously sized member in her watering mouth. she had done this for him many times, until recently she supposed, she remembered how much they used to do such things even a few times at the office, before she even started to fantasize about Kim. However the small woman was far from Hannah’s mind as a nimble pinky had made its way into her knickers and had begun to massage a very eager clit. She started to breath heavy but slow taking her time. She began rubbing her thigh a favorite bit of foreplay of hers. She fantasized about her pulling back Lewis’ foreskin and slowly taking a few inches in her mouth, she could never tell how many she had taken or how many Lewis was graced with, but it was the biggest any of her boyfriends before had, she knew that. She bobbed her head up and down as he took her hair in his hands. Sometimes he would push her farther down or let her find her way to the base of his manhood.

They were both very good at giving the other what they wanted sexually, at least at the start of their relationship. That is why it was always a little different with Hannah’s blowjobs. Sometimes she would cup his balls, others she would reach down between her legs and rub herself as she was doing now in the middle of her ecstasy and fantasy, then again she often reached her hand around to grab his arse or even finger him there if they were feeling cheeky. The end of her foreplay was equally as diverse. Sometimes she finished by taking his cock from her mouth and jerked him till he came, either on her face or her boobs. Sometimes still she sucked him to completion and swallowed his seed as it filled her mouth. Her favorite thing to do though was to simply pull it from her salivating mouth and place it gently in her wet pussy or quivering arse.

She had pushed her bra up now and was playing with her nice D cup tits, all the while fingering herself with a hand still in her panties. Her breaths were taken a bit more frantic now. Her eyes began to lull into the back of her head like a shark with lust for prey. She was on the cusp of cumming until she remembered who else she wronged, her friend Kim. In Hannah’s mind Kim was a sweet girl. For this reason she felt guilty, being attracted to her. Mostly because ever since these feelings started to stir up in her she had been avoiding the poor girl. She loved her like a sister, ‘So how can I feel this way?’ Hannah questioned herself. She had been doing things to the girl that she herself always saw as scummy. Dozens of times now she had caught herself ogling her friend like she was a piece of meat. Hannah started to realize the girl wore some very revealing cloths at times, at first Hannah thought this was some new thing Kim was doing, but slowly she realized that Kim had always wore some revealing clothes. Hannah felt terrible for it.

Hannah began to recall her oglings, and as if it was still in front of her she remembered Kim’s ass in short shorts. She recalled its roundness and the way it giggled when she jumped up and down or ran around. She recalled Kim’s perky tits that were just large enough to be a handful. She started roll her panties down her legs while she pretended it was actually Kim’s doing. She desperately wanted to feel Kim’s cute punkish hair cut under her and Kim’s light pink lips kissing her collarbone.Han Unhooking her bra that she had pushed up in an awkward way she sucked on her fingers while using her left hand to continue on her clit. When Hannah was satisfied with the moistness on her fingers. She started to finger herself and moan. “Oh, god Kim. Keep going.” She couldn’t help but fantasize about her dearest friend. The things Hannah had conceived of doing to her…stripping her small body and tying her down with the rope Lewis kept in the closet was only the beginning of it. Hannah had found herself looking online at strapons that fit into the wearer and were comfortable enough to anally penetrate the receiver. ‘Kim wouldn’t stand a chance.’ she thought this to herself as she came to the thought of turning Kim into a slave girl.

When her climax subsided she looked down at herself and the guilt came back, grabbing at the lining of her stomach and causing her joints to ache. She pulled herself off the couch and without care for telltale signs she left in the lounge that showed that she had been pleasuring herself. Articles of clothing strewn about, a wet spot on one of the throw pillows, “Lewis would clean this up.” she said to herself as she retired to the bedroom thinking only of what Lewis and Kim would think of her if they found out about all of this.


	6. Kim Tries out a few HATs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another failed attempt to get in Hannah's pants Kim decides to start drinking with the Hat Films crew. On finding out Trottimus is a virgin they all go to his place and a bi-sexual orgy ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for what you want to see? I am here to serve you my fellow perverts.
> 
> This is a long chapter, I hope you enjoy it, I played this one off for laughs mostly though, because come on, how could you not make a joke of HAT Films having sex?

As the horror game went on and on Kim snuggled deeper and deeper into Hannah’s soft bust. “AAAAAAHHHH!”. They both screamed as something jumped out at them again. Kim’s eyes started to fill with tears ‘Not again, please. This is so embarrassing.’ throwing her hood over her head Kim snuggled deeper into Hannah’s cleavage to hide her tears. This was Kim’s second attempt to seduce Hannah. Kim thought it over and decided that maybe instead of being so obvious and showing her pussy to her, she should try to tempt Hannah by making herself appear more innocent and cute. She was acting girly and happy all afternoon, but it didn’t seem to be working, in fact it was almost seemed to be less effective. Hannah was initially just paying little attention to Kim, but now it seemed Hannah was almost more focused on other things, this is what Kim thought anyway. In fact if she could see into Hannah’s head she would know that Hannah had become almost obsessed with Kim, and she didn’t know why. Hannah was, at that very moment, fantasizing about dominating the small and adorable woman snuggling into her right now. This was why she was doing so poorly at the game’s puzzle, because when she was supposed to place the pictures in the right order she was thinking how red she could get Kim’s ass by smacking it. When Kim copped a feel rather than focus on running she could only think about hog tying Kim and putting a vibe up her arse. Eventually Hannah noticed herself start to sweat. She quickly said her goodbyes and shut everything down, Kim was somewhat surprised by Hannah’s sudden halt on their work.

 

Kim didn’t know what to take from Hannah’s sudden reluctance, but she figured it wasn’t good for her plans, mostly because this meant she wouldn’t be near her. Kim decided she needed to revert back to plan A. “That was kind of a short recording Hannah.” Kim said in an intentionally flirty tone. Hannah noticed it, but thought it was in her head. “Yeah, sorry hon. I just have to get home, I was gonna make me and Lewis something special, a recipe that I found online.” When Hannah mentioned her boyfriend Kim thought that she should probably shag Lewis after she did Hannah. Kim didn’t like cheating, but she figured that as long as she fucked them both it was fine. She recalled riding her old bosses cock when his wife walked in so Kim just fingered her till she came. In fact last time she heard they were still together, and they were apparently now nudist spinsters. 

 

Kim bent over with her ass pointed at Hannah hoping she would take a look. Hannah did in fact take a look. She bit her bottom lip as Kim adjusted her stance and move her hips. Hannah stared as her friend’s big butt jiggled. Hannah could only think of Kim’s big juicy arse in her face while she eats her out. “We’ll just do an extra long recording tomorrow.” As Hannah said this, she immediately regretted what she just cursed herself to. “Oh, it’s okay babe. I think we’re near the end of the game anyway. ‘I hope you’re right.’ Hannah thought to herself not wanting to start masturbating on cam with her best friend right next to her and her boyfriend in the office across the hall. Her thoughts just dissipated when Kim started to adjust her short-shorts and rub up and down her legs. After that, all Hannah could think about was wrapping Kim’s legs around her neck and wearing her like a feed-bag. Hannah’s brain was swimming with images of Kim’s pretty pink pussy, her nice jiggly ass, and her sweet perky tits. “Oh, hey Hannah.” “Yes?!” Hannah said with more desperation than she meant it to have.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight. We could watch some horror movies I bought yesterday” ‘Oh, god.’ Hannah thought. ‘I can’t. I can’t. She’s so sweet, and innocent, and cute. I can’t do this stuff to her.’ Hannah, ever composed, even when she lies, gave Kim a totally rational and lucid explanation. “Sorry Kim, I have too much stuff to do. Maybe some other time.” On that she and Hannah said their goodbyes. As Hannah walked out the door Kim slumped back into her chair. ‘It’s never been this hard before.’ Kim thought to herself sadly as she thought of all her previous successes. She even thought of Nina who she had had some more fun with since their first night together, and she thought to herself that if it was so easy to make Nina her new fuck buddy, then why can’t she convince Hannah? ‘Maybe she doesn’t like big butts.’ Kim said to herself grabbing her ass and spreading her ass cheeks and pushing them together. She walked into the hallway absent mindedly only to hear a lot of mildly obnoxious laughter coming from the room down the hall.

As she walked into the room she saw the HAT boys sitting around. The room was filled with the smell of booze and cigarette smoke, Ross and Smith were teasing Trott about one of many things. Smith then saw Kim and offered her a beer which she graciously accepted needing to get over her recent rejection from Hannah. They had a few conversations about games and rumors as KIm continued to down drinks. Then Ross spoke up. “Hey Kim, did you know Trott here is ‘saving himself for marriage’.” he said doing those ridiculous air-quotes. Trott then blushed and said “Stop it!” like a child getting made fun of. “Seriously Trott, we need to get you laid.” Smith said. “No, way. I could never do that too Katie.” “Oh, come now Trott. If anything you’d be doing Katie a favor. I mean, you’d have some experience in pleasing a woman.” Ross said doing a mock sexy woman stance. “Woo hoo!” all three around Trott said in unison. “Come on guys, it’s not like a girl would even go for me, except Katie.” Trott said, sounding like he was about to break down. However, Smith spoke up in his defence, “What?! Nooooo…” He said with his voice slurred. “girls would be jumping on you if you were single.” 

‘I know I would.’ Kim said, then again she needed some dick. Simon was her only guy since she started her sex crusade, and had been avoiding her since he walked in on one of her and Nina’s sessions. It was even more sad that it seemed he brought her chocolates and a bouquet of roses, for Valentine’s day, and dropped them as he fled from the sight of Kim tongue deep in Nina. She almost stopped fucking Nina, but instead they just covered each other in the chocolate and rose petals and licked each other clean. She was then pulled back to reality by Ross. 

“Yeah I mean, Kim, you’d do him right?” “Oh, guys- don’t bring her into this.” Trott said desperately trying to stop this tirade on him, or as some may see it an attempted panty raid on someone else. “Oh, yeah. I’d fuck him and you two right now if you wanted.” She said nonchalantly, ignoring what Trott said. When the trio gave her a shocked (and horny) look she realized how drunk she was. “Uuuuh, b...b...but w...why?” Trott stuttered out, and Kim responded. “Because, I’m horny and I need to get fucked.” She admitted, and decided now was as good a time as any to go for it. She swayed her hips back and forth and took off her sweat shirt and climbed on Trotts lap. Then she and he started to drunkenly make-out. Ross and Smith looked on with big dumb grins on their faces. Kim had enough alcohol in her head to ignore the negatives of what she was doing, and to get extremely into it with Trott. She grinded on his lap while he kissed her, she could tell he had already gotten sufficiently hard and was plotting out how she was gonna do this. She decided to take off her Link T-shirt and throw it to the ground with her sweatshirt. Kim’s bra was translucent except for the red rose pattern.

 

From here Kim started to heat things up while the hat boys continued to sit there, not a muscle moving and a large amount of blood pumping into their cocks. Kim grabbed Trott’s hands and placed them on her still clothed breasts. Even through her bra Trott could feel her erect nipples and his mind was almost completely focussed on her perky C-cups. Then Kim stood back up and hastily took off her vans, short shorts, and tights. She realized, as she peeled her clothes off that she was extremely wet. In fact, her juices had soaked through and dripped all the way down to her knees. Kim was now in nothing but her bra and panties. She knelt and started to unzip Trott’s pants. Just then he got cold feet again. “I don’t know about this guys!” He said. The two men grumbled missing their show and Kim gave a disappointed sigh. “I’ll tell you what Trott…” she started in a sultry tone. “we’ll go back to yours and we can see how you feel then.” So, Kim put on her shorts and sweat-shirt forgetting her wet tights and sweaty shirt. As they all piled into Smith’s car with Ross driving as he was the least drunk. Kim and Trott were in the back and Kim continued her onslaught wanting to keep Trott hard. Rubbing his dick through the trousers and letting him grab her ass. 

Katie was out shopping so they all piled into Trott and Katie’s bedroom with Trott lying on the bed, Smith and Ross on a lover’s seat, Ross grabbing one of the throw pillows out of excitement, and Kim had stripped down again. Kim was unhooking her bra while the three stood their in awe as she showed her tits. “You wanna suck on them?” Kim asked Trott. Trott nodded and Kim pushed her tits into his face, and guided her left nipple in. He gave it a light lick and started to suck on it. Kim moaned fairly loudly and kissed Trott on the crown of the head, and suddenly she heard some moaning. Popping her nipple from Trotts mouth she turned to see Ross and Smith with their cocks out jerking off to her and Trott. She saw that Smith was a little over six and a half, and Ross was just under six inches. She hoped that this trend didn’t continue because this meant Trott would be only about a five and a half inches. “Hey you two.” She said with authority. “If you’re gonna watch me, you have to give me a show.” They both grew wide-eyed at her smile. “Ross… suck Smith off.” 

Ross was drunk and really wanted to see Kim get fucked, but he still didn’t know if he wanted a dick in his mouth, but when rolled her panties down and showed her fine ass and nice pussy he was on Smith’s cock like ugly on a whore’s ass. Smith was drunker than the rest of them so where it was Ross’ ugly mug on his cock he welcomed it like it was just about any woman, he wasn’t picky. Kim looked on happy she was back to her old tricks, then she turned back to Trott. “Alright buddy, let’s get to work.” Kim unzipped his trousers again, this time he stayed silent. She pulled down his trousers and pants and saw his cock flip out. Kim’s mouth dropped open as she saw a seven and a half inche dick fully erect. She grasped it and thought to herself ‘How can Katie not want to fuck this?’ Kim took the head in her mouth and started jerking him off. Trott hissed as the pleasure of Kim’s soft, warm, wet mouth began to suck him off. ‘I hope he lasts long.’ Kim wished. She took her hand away and began deepthroating his member and listened as he cried sweet bliss as she gave him the best pleasure he’s ever felt. Trott got a little more confidence and buried his right hand her black and red-dyed hair. He pushed her down and Kim welcomed the force. She held his dick with his lips and grazed it with her tongue. She moved up and down while he continued to moan. Then she grasped his balls and pulled her head off his cock and kissed his cock-head, and then she licked up from his balls to the tip of his dick. “Hmmm… Trott.” She said getting his attention. “Do you wanna fuck my pussy.” He nodded dumbly. 

Kim took out a condom from her purse deciding to be a bit safer this time around. He took off the rest of his cloths showing his slender figure. She kissed him as she rolled the condom onto his member. Kim turned around and gave Trott a great view of her thick arse and hips, “You can grab it if you want Trotty.” She said when she saw him eyeing it up. So he did grabbing and playing with her bum, spreading her cheeks to show her arsehole. Kim noticed that on the lover’s seat Ross and Smith had both gotten rather into each other, Smith was now gearing up to fuck ross in the ass and giving him a reach around. With a big smile on her face she lowered her pussy onto Trott’s covered cock, and started riding him reverse cowgirl style. Trott gave a low moan as he felt her tight cunt around his prick. When she did this he let go of her arse and moved his hands to her tits, snuggling into her back and kissing her shoulder blades. “You’re so sweet.” Kim said. Trott circled her nipples with his thumbs and continued to kiss along her shoulders and along her spin and eventually started to tug at her tits. Kim continued to ride his cock thanking whatever gods may be that she finally got some good dick. 

Kim rode him quicker and quicker until she came with him still inside her. She fell forward and hummed in delight as she snuggled into the bedsheets, her ass in the air and Trott’s penis still hard and raised full-mast. “Oh, Kim.” Trott started in a sultry tone. “I’m still hard, and your ass still looks great.” He said and Kim thought ‘Bit of an awkward line, but I’m glad you’re still hard.’ Trott got into a doggystyle position with Kim and started to fuck her. He slapped her ass and started to kiss her again. “Fuck Trott, I’m about to come again.” On that he quickened his pace and they climaxed together. They fell apart again and both lied down until they heard the other couple climax together. Kim sluggishly moved her head to see Ross and Smith sitting out of breath as they both had clearly just came.

“Hey, you two.” she said making the two men who just had a good time. “If you’re done with each other, I’m ready for you.” She said lifting her legs towards them showing her wet pussy and tight ass. They both got up and moved towards her, Trott moved towards her too, but Kim put her arm on his shoulder and said “You sit out for a bit sweety, warm yourself up again and after this round you can fuck me again.” She said kissing him. As he did what she said she smiled relishing in the control she had over him.

Smith grabbed her by the hips and carried her over to the love seat where Ross still sat in the middle holding his dick, pointing it at Kim. “Alright Ross, put it on, we need to be courteous to the lady.” Smith said with a smile. Ross gave a disappointed sigh as he rolled his condom onto his member and Smith turned back to Kim. “You ready?” He asked her. She responded with a sweet kiss and he lowered her onto Ross and he penetrated her arse. Kim screamed in pleasure as she and Ross worked together, him grabbing her ass to lift her up and lower her on to his cock repeating this action over and over while Smith got a condom from Kim’s purse. He got it on and placed his hands firmly on the back of the love seat and pushed himself into Kim’s pussy.   
They both pushed into her in unison and Kim began to cry out as they both fucked her hard and Smith rubbed her clit trying to get her off. “Oh, you boys are good. I wish I had gotten to you two earlier.” Kim said, feeling like she was in heaven. “Our pleasure.” Ross said as Kim’s arse continued to squeeze around his dick. Smith kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point making her even hornier and making her ride and push into them faster and faster.

Eventually Kim came making the two guys pull out and take off their condoms. Smith stepped onto the couch and started jerking herself off onto Kim’s tits and Ross started jerking off pointing at her pussy still. Smith came all over her breasts and Ross tried to cream-pie her. His seed covered her outer pussy lips and pubic hairs. ‘Goddamn I have to clean this up now.’ She got up and started cleaning between her legs. Frustrated that Smith and Ross pulled this shit while she didn’t have any wet wipes so she had to settle for tissues. When she got done cleaning off her tits she turned to see the three sitting on the bed ready for a third round.

Despite what Smith and Ross did she had to admit they still look kind of cute, and she was still horny. “Alright, Ross you lie down and Smith you kneel to the side of him.” Kim sat on Ross’ cock again this time placing it in her pussy and looking him in the eye. Then she started to hastily suck on and jerk off Smith’s cock again and with her other hand spread her arse cheeks to invite Trott in. He accepted his invitation graciously and shoved all seven and a half inches into her. She would have yelled but Smith’s was thrusting hard into her mouth. Ross was giving her pussy the same treatment and Trott was slowly building up to it. They all fucked Kim harder and harder, and she was loving it. She came and they didn’t stop they just kept fucking her. She came again, harder this time, and both Trott and Ross felt it and came as she did. Trott came inside her and Ross come on her belly. Smith however grabbed her head and shoved her onto his dick even farther and shoved into her harder. Kim opened her throat trying to take his member all the way down to the base. He then pushed her off of his cock and grabbed her by the hair and jerked off into her face. 

Kim almost passed out, tired from cumming, until Trott grabbed her hips again and began to eat her out gently and sweetly. He wasn’t very good at it, but she appreciated the effort. Then he stuck himself in again and started thrusting in and out slowly. She loved this nice treatment from him, but then he then yelped and moved faster. Kim looked behind her to look what was going on and saw that Smith had started to fuck Trott and Ross was moving into position to fuck Smith. ‘Well this is new.’ was all she processed before the fuck train had kicked itself into high gear. They all moved in unison fucking each other till the climaxes came, first Kim, then Trott, then Smith, and finally Ross. 

Kim got up and cleaned herself off and got dressed in all her cloths, excluding the tights and shirt she had forgot at Yogtowers while the boys were passed out. She walked out the door and closed it behind her, and was met with fiery red hair and a pair of sad blue eyes. The depressing image in front of her made her realize Katie had figured out what was going on. “Katie, I… I…” Kim began realizing sorry wouldn’t much cut it. “You whore!” Was what she was met with however as Katie tried to slap Kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are worried that you favorite pairings may not make it through, don't. I am working them all in, but there is a plot I've already planned out.


	7. The Fiery Haired Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie came home expecting to find her boyfriend sitting at the couch waiting to cuddle with her for the night, but instead she find the sound of her boyfriend and his two friends fucking some woman, and when the woman opened the door and she saw it was her friend Kim, she lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will still take suggestions, not just for pairings, but also for something you'd like to see a pair do.

The fiery haired girl continued to strike at Kim, landing a few blows, and Kim kept trying to get away. Kim ran for the door, but suddenly she was tackled. She fell to the ground and felt Katie’s fist smack against her as she screamed “Why!?” with tears filling her eyes to the brim. Kim crawled backwards away from Katie, and Katie began to take things out of the shopping bag and throwing them at Kim. Kim had to dodge, the jam jar shattering plastic caused processed strawberry to go everywhere, the packaged fish, the packaged beef, both bursting and spraying meat juice all over the place, the paper towels, and at least two bags of crisps. Kim saw Katie pick up a big tub of margarine and prepared for it to hit her square in the face. Until she heard it fall to the ground and bust open, Kim opened her eyes and saw as the anger dripped away from Katie’s face and was replaced with pure sadness and despair.

Katie sunk into her own arm, trying to cushion herself as she cried into her sleeve. Kim’s guilt returned to her and she reached out to rub Katie’s back, but Katie’s arm shot up pushing Kim away. “Go away you…” It sounded like she was about to call Kim a crude name, but she got choked up and sat up, putting her back to Kim. She continued to sob, almost hysterically. Kim tried to speak, “Katie… I… I’m sorry, I… don’t…” but Katie’s cries didn’t stop. Kim put her arms around Katie, hugging her from behind. Katie’s crying started to die down, and then she spoke up saying “Why did you do it?” she asked sadly, and with little soul. “Kim put her head in her hands out of shame for a moment, then she looked directly at Katie and said “I sorry… we were all drunk, and Smith and Ross were talking about how they wanted to get Trott laid... that’s no excuse.” Katie shook her head in agreement. “I never liked those two.” she said softly, but it was enough to shock Kim. “I thought you were friends.” “No.” Katie said with the slightest hint of anger. “They’re Trott’s friends, and I tolerate them for his sake, but they always do stuff like this. They don’t care how I feel about it.” She said in hushed anger. “They said he was a virgin.” Kim said in confusion. “He was, before you.” Katie said with spite, and Kim looked down again in guit. “But they always got him drunk, took him to a strip club or something, and tried to… to…” She cried again and Kim got up and helped Katie up.

At that point Kim noticed how dirty they both were from the “fight”. Dishevelled cloth and food stains across their arms and legs. “I am so sorry.” Kim said almost crying herself, “I forgive you,” Katie said to both of their surprise. “and I wanna forgive Trott too, because I know it’s not all his fault, but I don’t know if I can.” Katie said choking up, likely believing her relationship was over. Kim almost keeled over from the pain in her stomach from the amount of anger she felt at herself, but then she remembered something, a rule of hers that she had thought of not too long ago. “Katie, how would you like to forgive him.” Kim said, and to Katie’s shock and confusion Kim leaned forward and and kissed her. Katie jumped back and backed into the counter. “What are you doing?” Katie asked rhetorically. “I’m helping you get even with Trott.” Kim said as she leaned forward to kiss Katie again, noting that she was less reluctant this time, but still she argued. “Please Kim… I’m not into girls… and I’m still a virgin.” She gasped out as Kim continued to kiss her. Kim smirked and responded, “Neither was Nina, but I convinced her quick and easy, and so was Trott and if he got to fuck me then I say it’s only fair you do too.” Then Kim grabbed Katie by the hair and kissed her deeply, and this time Katie gave no resistance. 

Kim was straddling Katie as she sat on the couch. Kim started stripping for Katie taking off her sweatshirt and Katie’s t-shirt. Katie tried rubbing Kim’s outer thighs, but they were sticky and very awkward to caress. Then she remembered why, their fight on the kitchen floor, and chortled a bit and said, “Kim, you wanna take a shower?” knowing it would be uncomfortable to sleep with someone covered in jam and meat juice, and Kim accepted because she liked fucking in hot showers.

They went to the bathroom and started stripping, Katie blushed the whole time having not seen another girl naked since secondary school gym. They stepped in and Kim turned on the shower they waited for it to heat up, just looking at each other, and cleaning themselves off, as their hair grew damp and their bodies got wetter, as it heated up they moved in to kiss each other. Kim decided that she wanted to warm Katie up with some choice kissing. She kissed down Katie’s neck and started pinching her nipples, and then switched sides with Katie’s C-cup breasts and kissed along her collarbone. Being spurred on by Katie moaning and gasping, all the while her face was getting redder and redder. 

Kim kissed down Katie’s body moving to her sex. Kim moved Katie’s legs apart looking at how wet Katie had gotten and how she still shaved back a bit, despite her being a virgin, so she had a nice little fuzz above her cunt rather than a full bush, like Nina, or a design, like Kim herself. Kim lifted Katie’s left leg onto her shoulder, she pressed her lips long and slow into the skin of Katie’s inner thigh. She moved up the thigh to see that Katie was blushing on more than just her face. Kim kissed the skin around Katie’s clit and then began sucking on it, Katie moaned louder this time and began thrusting forward into Kim. “Kim, this is really… really good. Thank you.” She said in a hurried voice. ‘And it’s about to get a lot better.’ Kim thought to herself as she moved her other hand up towards Katie’s moist pussy. All the while hot water continued to pour over her body. Kim started to penetrate Katie slowly, not wanting to tear her hymen, but thankfully Katie was was moist enough so that the ordeal was avoided. Kim still went slow though, moving in and out continuing to lick Katie’s swollen clit until she added a second finger and sped up just a bit. Scissoring her fingers inside of Katie, rubbing at her g-spot and opening her up more. Kim decided to finger herself too, sticking in two fingers. 

“Oh, god yes!” Katie screamed out as she squirted, a stream of cum spraying out hitting Kim in the neck only to leak down her breasts. Kim smiled up at Katie, and Katie, still blushing, smiled at awkwardly at Kim. “Could you do the same to me?” Kim asked, as she had gotten a bit horny herself. Katie, somehow, blushed even more, but figured it would be a bit rude to leave Kim hot and heavy after she fucked her really good. “Okay.” She responded like a shy church mouse. Kim got up and kissed Katie deep, letting her taste her own pussy on Kim’s tongue. Katie kneeled facing Kim, almost like she was about to pray to the beautiful figure she was staring up at. Kim positioned herself so she was pushed, face first against the bathroom wall with her juicy arse pointed at Katie, which only prolonged the redness in her face and made her smile. 

Katie grabbed a handful of Kim’s left cheek and said “You’ve got a cute butt Kim.” thinking that you had to say things like that in these scenarios. Kim smiled at Katie’s very poor bedroom talk. “Then why don’t you stick your face in there.” Kim responded in an intentionally silly tone, making fun of Katie’s earlier comment on her arse. Katie, even though she was still very embarrassed to be doing this, obliged with Kim’s request and started licking her pussy. It was then Kim realized that Katie was really bad at eating pussy. Kim moaned in fake pleasure for Katie’s benefit. Kim moved back, trying to make Katie move her tongue in deeper, but Katie just kept licking the lips of Kim’s pussy very lightly, only teasing really, totally missing the clit, and not penetrating her vagina. ‘It’ll take hours for me to come at this pace.’ Kim thought, desperate for a little more push Kim decided to just ask Katie. “Hey, babe, could you finger me?”

It was a blunt question, but Kim needed something in her cunt. Katie pulled back and did as she was asked, too embarrassed to actually respond. Katie didn’t know how many fingers to put in at once, so she stuck in three at once. Kim gasped, not really expecting that, but continued into a moan happy she was finally getting something out of this. Katie sat there fingering Kim hoping she was doing it right, until she got an idea of her own, but she wanted to ask first, thinking that just doing it might be a bit rude, and leave a bad taste in both of their mouths. “Kim can I lick your arse?” Katie immediately regretted asking the question, thinking she sounded stupid. However Kim said with a smile on her face “Go ahead, I do enjoy a good rimming.” Katie did grabbed Kim’s arse again and started licking. Thankfully, for Kim anyway, a rimjob wasn’t as intricate as cunnalingus and so she was getting a lot more pleasure from it. Kim eventually climaxed, and crumpled against the shower wall.

They both decided to finish washing up with a little soap and get out of the shower, and while they were drying off Katie said “Kim, there was something else I wanted to try, but I don’t know if it actually works.” Kim discerned pretty quickly what Katie was talking about and decided that one more round couldn’t hurt. “Well, Katie. It works, but it might be a little different from what you think, and more importantly it’s a lot more comfy on a couch than on a shower floor.” Kim hung up her towel, her hair still a little damp. “So, you finish drying up, and meet me back in the lounge.” Kim said and walked away, swaying her hips so that Katie could get another look at her “cute butt”. 

Kim didn’t have to wait long because Katie walked in, naked as the day she was born and sat down with Kim. “So, how do we do this?” Katie asked, less nervous than she was back before their shower. “Just follow my lead sweetie.” Kim said as she kissed Katie again, letting Katie feel her boobs. She then tried to get them in position. She put her left leg over Katie’s right and got Katie’s right over her left. Kim then lied down and Katie tried to mimic her, but Kim just told her to stay like she was. They started moving their hips and grind their vulvas together. Katie was trying to grind into Kim really hard and started to move her legs trying to make it more pleasurable for Kim, “Please try not to kick me in the head.” she said after narrowly avoiding Katie’s foot. “Sorry, should we stop?” Katie asked getting embarrassed again. “No, just take it a bit slower, here let me get up.” Kim said sitting up to meet Katie’s gaze. 

She then started grinding into her again, their clits rubbed against each other and Katie grabbed Kim’s tits again for support. “Hmm, Kim. This is nice.” Kim sighed in agreement as they both continued to grind into each, eventually they gained speed and Kim started to rub the top of Katie’s clit with her thumb while they rubbed their vulva’s together. This time when Katie mimicked Kim’s action there was no complaint from Kim. They kept going until they climaxed at the same time, falling into each other, Katie holding Kim like a teddy bear, kissing the crown other her head and thanking her for the experience, and Kim got to snuggle into Katie’s boobs.

Eventually they realized it was very late, and after Kim helped clean up she headed home. Katie offered to let her stay for the night, but Kim would rather avoid the awkwardness that Trott and she would have to deal with in the morning. Even though it was a bit selfish, she just wanted to get home and do something less sex related, a feeling she hadn’t had for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know what's funny? I used the the term "meat juice" twice in here and both times I was referring to the water and meyoglobin mix you find in packaged meat, not semen.


	8. Our Heroines Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Kim remember two catalyzing events in their past and masturbate to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a suggestion comment them below, and remember I will probably do it even if this person isn't in the Yogscast (as long as their paired with a yog).

Kim walked into her apartment, she finally realized that that she had left her clothes back at Yogtowers and groaned when she realized that she couldn’t go back to get them because Lewis & Turps would have already locked up. With a heavy sigh she flopped herself onto the couch and tried to find something on TV or Netflix to amuse herself till she went to bed, but she couldn’t find anything she hadn’t already seen. Then she started to feel a little horny, ‘Again?’ she thought, a little happy that she was finally becoming as versatile as she used to be. No more cumming after a ten minutes.

Taking off her clothes she decided she would get a little masturbation session in before she went off to bed. She laid down over her blankets and started rubbing her outer lips with her middle and index finger. She breathed slowly as she readied herself, she shoved her middle finger in and let the back of her knuckle rub against her clit. She smiled as the pleasure flowed down her body. She groaned and smiled as she added a second finger and rubbed her clit with her thumb. She liked her lips and groaned as she began to fuck herself harder and started to fantasize about the first time she ever felt like this.

She was 18 years old and she was leaving her homeland of Malaysia to go to uni in the UK, her father’s home. She was at a party and her long hair stretched down to her shoulders. She waited for her boyfriend, Adam, to get their drink. Since this was their last night together considering they weren’t gonna try that long distance thing, they were gonna stick close together. He came back and sat with her and they drank some vodka, not being experienced drinkers they drank down large cup after large cup. They started making out and Adam’s hand had found its way up Kim’s shirt and bra, and her hand had found its way into his pants. 

He pulled her upstairs to a dark room and laid her down on the bed and started making out again. She took off his shirt, and not knowing what to do when it came to sex, started licking his nipples and tried sucking a mark into his neck like on TV. He didn’t react much to her trying, but when he took her shirt and bra off and repeated her actions she groaned, making Adam feel like a real “Don Juan”. Kim pulled down his zipper and pushed down his trousers and pants. Just a bit so that his legs were still covered, but his cock was free to be caressed, which was exactly what Kim did. His breath hitched and he moaned, hearing this made Kim smile and blush and she kiss him deeper this time. She continued to rub his member, letting the pre-cum coat his head, he responded by breaking the kiss and pulling down her panties, but leaving on her long black skirt and white stockings. He rubbed her pussy with no rhythm, or a sense of where he should be placing his fingers, but Kim didn’t seem to mind. Their “foreplay” eventually ended and he positioned his cock to go into her pussy, but he didn’t get it in the first time. She slid his cock all around her pussy lips trying to find her opening. He poked at her clit, urethra, and arsehole trying to get inside. 

He eventually did get in her and Kim screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure, as she had never experienced this before. He thrust himself into her as fast as he could, and Kim tired to get him deeper into herself. He held her tits while her humped her, and her legs hooked around his body, and her hands clasped around the back of his neck. She screamed in his ear as he thrust into her harder and their head knocked together, but that didn’t deter them. He kept going until he came all over her stomach. 

He cleaned her off and drove her home, they held hands on the ride back. Kim went up to her room, and she was confused, but she started to feel whole inside, she remembered feeling like she was in heaven, and then it got taken away from her, but then she saw an opportunity. She was going to the UK and she could fuck more people there than she could here, and maybe she could finally act on some of those feelings she had for girls, but then Kim was snapped back into reality by the ancient call of the old man upstairs. “KEEP IT DOWN YOU TART!” Kim hadn’t realized she was being so loud, but she didn’t care, she had cum three times in a row thanks to that fantasy, and said under her breath “You need a lesson old man.” as she buried herself in the covers and dozed off.

 

Hannah lied next to her boyfriend, he woke her up after he came home and asked if something was wrong. She lied and said she was under the weather, he wasn’t sure if he should believe her as she had been acting weird since christmas. However he just kept it to himself ‘No need to mess things up with unnecessary chatter or questions.’ he said to excuse himself. They had a silent dinner and went to bed, but when Lewis fell asleep Hannah stripped down.

She tried masturbating to Kim again, but the guilt forced her hand away before she could finish. She sat their and tried to figure out when and why this started happening. It couldn’t be christmas could it? That may have been the day she started obsessing over Kim, but it wasn’t the day she started down this path. She couldn’t put her finger on it, she thought maybe her current sex life with Lewis was the problem, but that couldn’t be it. They had gone without sex before, and it had started to get stale before, but they always just spiced it up a bit. ‘Am I trying to get Kim to join us?’ she thought to herself slightly shocked at this possible revelation, but it couldn’t be true she had only been fantasizing about her and Kim, not a threeway. Hannah racked her brain for a possible explanation, and a memory came up, her night with Lily.

The night had a thin jazzy smoke around it, Hannah and her friend were driving down to one of the local kids houses for a big party. “I’m gonna get so wasted.” Emily said to Hannah. “No you aren’t, because I don’t wanna drag your drunk arse back to the house tonight.” Hannah said back to her with a sly smile. As they parked Emily said “God don’t be such an uptight bitch. It took me days to convince you just to get that haircut,” She said gesturing to Hannah's new short hair which she parted to her right. “God I hate this cut, I’m growing it out again.” Emily gave a disappointed groan. “This is your problem Rutherford. This is why people call you a weirdo. And it’s why your fella broke it off with you…” That stung a bit in Hannah’s gut, but it also solidified what Emily was saying. “Go out, dance with some guys, drink a few, and experiment with something.” 

‘Oh god! Did she mean sexually?’ She did, and Hannah couldn't believe it, Emily knew Hannah had sex with her last three boyfriends, but she never let any of them finger her arse, the most the last one got out of her was a blowjob. However Hannah just got out of the car and took Emily's advice.

Hannah had a great time too, she got a little tipsy and got to dance a lot. ‘Emily was right.’ Hannah thought gleefully, and then she met Lily, a girl with raven hair, dark green eyes, and a curvy figure. “Hey, I saw you from across the room! You party often?!” Lily asked Hannah in a tone appropriate to the loud environment of a party. “No, I’m just here for a friend.” Hannah and Lilly talked the night away, and the conversation started to get a bit more intimate. “...I mean, I liked doing it, but I don’t wanna be a slut or anything.” Hannah said to Lily talking about the blowjob she gave her ex. “Well if you like it what’s the shame in it? Doesn’t sex feel good?” “Well of course it does, but I don’t want to be into anything really perverted.” Lily looked quizzically at her. “Funny, you said you don’t want to be into any of that, not that you weren’t.” Hannah only stuttered trying to explain what she meant, but Lily just rested her hand on Hannah’s arm and said, in a calming voice. “Let’s start with something simple. Have you ever been with another girl?” Hannah blushed a bright red. “Um… well no, but I can’t say I haven’t thought about it.” Lily smiled, and Hannah sputtered again. “Well… uh… I went to an all girls high school okay, and there was some truth or dare things, and I never had to do it, but I saw a lot of girls kissing.” Lily grabbed Hannah’s shoulder and brought her in closer, “Well don’t knock it till you try it, as they say.” and she locked lips with Hannah who melted into it quicker than she thought she would.

They made their way up to a spare bedroom that four other couples had already used that night and Hannah tried not to examine the differences between girls and boys. Hannah had to admit it felt good though, Lily was very passionate and tasted sweet. Then her hands moved to the hem of Hannah’s crop top with the union jack on it. She pulled the top off Hannah and grabbed Hannah’s breasts kissing her deeply again, and reaching down to unbutton Hannah's hot pants. Hannah was eventually only in her panties and bra and was left there wondering ‘Do I get to see you half naked too?’ She didn’t say it because she didn’t want make things awkward and she was still a bit nervous.

As it turns out the answer was no, Lily stripped Hannah down the rest of the way and then proceeded to kiss down her neck. “Oooh…” Hannah cooed, spurring Lily on. Lily got to Hannah’s breast and started to suck on one of her tit’s while she played with the other. “Oh, yes yes…” Hannah said, prompting Lily to switch sides. Hannah’s breathing was already getting heavy as Lily licked and twisted her nipples. She then moved down Hannah’s body kissing along her abdomen and hip. Then she started licking up her thigh Hannah groaned and almost begged to be eaten out. So, Lily indulged her by sucking on her clit. Hannah cried out in sticky pleasure and bit her bottom lip, indulging in the sweet sex Lily was giving her. Lily, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how she was gonna go about this, and decided to start with one finger as she continued to lick her clit.

Lily pumped her fingers slowly at first, but started to pick up speed as Hannah started to push her hips into Lily’s fingers and bury her own fingers in Lily’s dark hair. “Please don’t stop!” Hannah pleaded, and she got her wish, because then Lily added a second long slender finger into Hannah’s cunt and Hannah remembered thinking ‘If only she had a cock, this would be the best night ever.’ Then Lily did something Hannah never allowed any of her boyfriends to do, Lily brought up her other hand and started to massage Hannah’s puckered opening. Hannah wasn’t sure how she felt about that, but when Lily added a third finger to Hannah’s pussy. Hannah was so turned on that when Lily stuck her finger into Hannah’s arsehole Hannah welcomed the new feeling. 

With all the pleasure coming into Hannah’s body it didn’t take long for her to come, and when she did Lily kept going making it all the better for Hannah. 

Lily kissed Hannah one last time and the two remained good friends, but Hannah never slept with another woman after that, but she was far more willing to experiment with her boyfriends after that, and she was a lot more comfortable with homoerotic things, such as Kim playing around and grabbing her boobs, and rubbing her sexy legs and thighs in front of her, and smacking those supple lips Hannah would like to see wrapped around her clit. On this Hannah came, and Lewis started to stir next to her but thankfully didn’t wake up. Hannah put on her nightgown and went back to bed, turned away from Lewis. She still felt ashamed of herself for thinking about her best friend like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving clues as to what will happen in the plot further down the line. If you want to theorize I encourage it, but I won't confirm or deny anything. *wink*


	9. Fuck Yeah Dunkim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah dwells deeper into her strange sentimental sapphic stew and raids Kim's drawers. We get a little closure between Kim and Simon and Kim has a fun night out with a drunk Duncan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of the first act, chock up on suggestions for the second one and don't be shy about suggesting them, and don't be hesitant about asking me to put in a specific fetish to a scene.

Hannah sat in the car as Lewis drove them to Yogtowers. Usually she jogged or biked and met him there, but she was going in early, with him. She wanted to try and spend more time with him, coax him into a conversation about what was going with her. She couldn’t bring it up herself though, any word she tried to get out just turned into choked wheezes. 

Lewis parked the car and they both got out. Hannah wanted to rush to her office and lock the door. For once it wasn't to masturbate, but rather to hide from Lewis, Kim, and everyone else. However as she rushed to the tower Lewis stepped in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. “Hannah, I’m really worried about you.” He said with a furrowed brow. “Are you sick or something honey? You eat less, you haven’t gone to the gym in months, and you seem to be avoiding people. What’s wrong?” Hannah said exactly what she wanted to say, in her head. ‘Lewis! I don’t know what’s going on with me, but I have been having sexual fantasizes about Kim, and I feel guilty. I feel guilty because I feel like I’m betraying you and Kim, because you don’t deserve for me to avoid you and neglect you, and I feel like I’m being a scumbag to Kim and I don’t know what to do!’ That’s what she wanted to say, but she’d rather not poor her guts out to Lewis in public. “I’m okay Lewis. It’s just been a hard few months.” Lewis thought to himself. ‘Why can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?’, but he just decided he should leave her be. “Alright hon. See you tonight.” He walked to his office,and she went to hers looking forward to a day of not masturbating to Kim, but then a welcoming smell wafted into her nostrils from the HATs office.

She walked in to find what she recognized the clothes immediately, they were Kim’s, and they were covered in sweat and pussy juice. Most of it had dried off, but the smell still lingered. Hannah picked them up and buried her face in them and inhaled. The smell was like a high, Hannah didn’t even question what happened, she didn’t wonder why Kim’s clothes were drenched in sweat and pussy juice, she just stuffed them in her bag and ran to her office. 

Kim walked into the office, she was quite happy having spoken to Mr. Patch and come to a terms with one another, and both having come out learning something new. Of course that wasn’t important to her right now, right now she wanted to get her clothes back. She walked up to the HATs office to go get them, and they weren't were she remembered putting them. She looked around the room, turning the place over and finding nothing.It didn't make sense to her, until she realized that she wasn't the first person to come in today, a long list of people had shuffled in this morning, and many of them she didn’t know well. Editors, moderators, and cinematographers, and for all she knows one of them has a garment fetish. “Damn it!” Kim yelled as she slammed her fist against the door. 

Hannah didn’t hear the expletive, but she did hear someone slamming their fist into the wall and ran out of her office to investigate. She saw Kim with her arms crossed and an angry frown on her face. “What’s wrong?” Hannah asked, causing Kim to look up. “Damn it Hannah. I left some clothes here last night and now their gone.” Hannah froze realizing how badly she just fucked up, she thought about giving the clothes back, but she didn’t want to give up that sweet smell. “What do you think happened to it?” Kim’s face turned even angrier. “I think someone took them.” Hannah’s heart skipped a beat. ‘How did she figure it out?’ Hannah asked herself. “Why do you think that?” Hannah asked her putting a comforting arm around her, trying to seem more innocent. “Because…” Kim said like an angry child, she didn’t want to tell Hannah that it was probably because her tights were soaked in pussy juice. Hannah hugged Kim tight, this time genuinely feeling sorry for her. The hug stopped and they stood there speaking to each other for a while. Kim was still a bit upset, but she was happy that she at least got to talk to her friend. Kim hugged Hannah again. “Thanks Hannah, I thought this day was gonna suck, but you turned things around.” Hannah hugged her, but couldn’t focus on Kim’s sweet word, she could only focus on her sweet arse. Hannah’s hands absentmindedly crawled down Kim’s back rubbing down to her lower back, and Hannah relished the idea that she was about to get herself two handfuls of Kim’s arse, but then she realized what she was doing she pushed Kim away. “See you hon, I’ll talk to you later.”

Kim stood there again wondering why Hannah was always leaving so quickly. She decided not to dwell on it and went to her own office. She sat there in peace editing videos, until Simon came in.

He stood there trying to look dignified, and Kim sat there really uncomfortable. “Hey Kim can we talk?” He asked and Kim decided it was time to get it over with. “Sure Simon. What do you want?” She asked, and he caught onto her angry tone. He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I’ve been bothering you, I just didn’t want you to hate me.” Kim was taken aback. “Why would you think I hate you?” She asked feeling sorry for him the first time in a while. “Because I took advantage of you, by making you feel sorry for me.” Kim was somewhat shocked. “You did?” She asked not believing Simon would be capable of emotional manipulation. “Well, I didn’t mean too, I just.... I just…” He looked down again, guilt gripping him. She got up to hug him, he didn’t know why she’d do that. “You silly old man.” She said in a soothing voice. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I loved it actually.” He was relieved to hear her say that. 

“Oh, Kim… I really thought you were angry with me. Well I hope you and Nina are well.” It was now Kim’s turn to be a bit shocked. “Woah now.” She said jumping back. “Me and her aren’t together.” “But, I saw you two having sex.” Kim stared at him with the stereotypical look of a sitcom wife. “Yeah, but I slept with you too and I we aren’t together.” Simon still rather confused about the corner his mind had put him in. “But… but… then why did you know… with both of us?” Kim smiled deciding that it was best to show him. 

She kissed him and the surprise on his face was priceless. She pulled him the rest of the way into her office, and pulled down his trousers again. “Um wow... Kim.” She put her finger to his lips. “You want me to suck you off?” She asked in a sultry tone. He nodded his head in confirmation. She sank down to her knees and pulled down his pants. She took his member in her hands and began to jerk him off and make his cock harder. She popped it in her mouth and began to suck on the head while jerking him off. He grabbed her hair and tried to push her down further she held her head firm however and popped his prick from her mouth and and began to suck on his balls while continuing to jerk him off. He moaned frantically wanting desperately for her to deepthroat him. “God Kim, please…” 

She knew exactly what he wanted, a smile flashed on her face until she took half of his cock into her mouth. He hissed as the hard erection he had developed was now being coated in warm comforting saliva. Kim then began to take the whole thing into her mouth. The precum coating his cock-head help his dick slide down her throat to where he was balls deep in her. His hand returned to her scalp and she started to bob up and down on his member. He thrusted his hips in time with her going down on him. 

He came rather quick and was forced to sit down on her chair and she got up, wiping off her mouth she said to him. “I like sex Simon, and I like to have it a lot.” She leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek, and continued. “And if you ever wanna do this again, just ask.” She left him in her office so that he can process what she said.

Kim then went to the Duncan’s office, wanting to see if he was done editing the new Flux Buddies. She walked into him humming to himself and uploading the video a bit earlier than she thought he would. “Sup Duncan, did the video look good?” He jumped a bit, surprised to hear her. “Oh, Kim. Yeah it went well.” He said and pulled out another chair for her to sit down on. She took the seat, but would rather sit in his lap given her giving felatio to Simon earlier. She sat next to him while he began to edit his other videos. “So, Dunc… are you gonna be here all night?” He looked at her curiously. “No. Why would I be?” Kim was a bit disappointed given that she wanted to keep her sexcapades a secret, and if Duncan left early she wouldn’t be able to get with him. Then she thought up another wonderful plan. “Oh, well I was hoping to go out tonight and I’d rather not be alone.” She said innocently. Duncan smiled a bit, cocked an eyebrow, and jokingly said. “You asking me on a date?” They both laughed at this, but to Kim it would be, in a sense. 

They went out to get some Japanese food, but after their dinner they weren’t quite as liquored up as they’d like to be for a night on the town. So they went to a nice bar and drank wine and cocktails while listening to jazz. They got to the point where they had to walk home because they were both too drunk to drive. They got to Duncan’s house and Kim decided, even through her alcohol addled mind, that this was the best time to fuck him. She jumped on him and hooked her legs around his thick torso. He tried to hold her up, but he just fell onto the couch with her straddling him. Alcohol rife on their veins Kim began to unbutton his shirt. Kim belched after she got Duncan’s shirt off, then she began to clumsily pull off her dress,Duncan tried to help her but only made the situation worse as their hands fumbled together. 

After several drunken minutes they were both naked and horny. Kim positioned Duncan’s cock to her pussy and lowered herself down quickly taking half of his dick almost immediately. She rode his dick while he groped her tits “Fuck… Duncan. You’re huge.” Kim hadn’t actually gotten a look at his dick but she could feel how big it was going in and out of her. Kim quickened her pace and rubbed her clit till she came. She continued to ride him and he pulled her into a kiss and groped her arse and smacked it occasionally. He grabbed her hips and moved her up and down on his length. She vagina clutched around his member again as she came for a second time. 

 

Kim got up and repositioned herself to a reverse cowgirl, she began to ride him again and he smacked her ass again because of the better view. He hooked her hands around her to grab her tits again and kissed the back of her neck. This made the hairs on Kim’s body stand on end. She grinded into him hungrily. She was at the base of his cock when she came a third time.

She fell over with her arse in the air and her face squished on the coffee table. She got up and turned around to see Duncan following her up. He still hadn't cum. Kim was confused, she'd never seen a guy last this long. Then she saw him stumble and realized how drunk he was, certainly too drunk to cum. “Oh, Duncan…” she said grabbing him and his cock, “you wanna go to the bedroom and finish?” he nodded, determined to fuck her even more. 

She pulled him into the bedroom. She was certain she could make him cum. She bent over the bed and spread her legs to give him access to her center. He stuck himself back in and began drunkenly thrusting into her. Through his intoxication he thrust into her vagina and rubbed her clit. She moaned loudly while he muttered and smacked her arse again. He buried his face into her back and kissed and licked along her shoulder blades. She came again and he felt her pussy tighten around his member, but he still couldn’t cum. He pulled himself out of her and began rubbing his member between her cheeks. “Ooh yeah Dunc. Go for it.” She bit her lip in anticipation. He moved his cock to aim at her arsehole and stuck himself in. She came again after just a few minutes of his thrusting and groping. He pushed himself in again and began to grope her breasts and kiss the back of her neck. She moaned and pushed back into him trying to get his entire cock into her. 

He lifted himself up for support and humped her arse. Her body went limp after she came three more times. He smacked her arse until he tired himself out. He pulled out and sat down next to her naked body. “Oh come on Duncan. I was having fun.” She said drunkenly leaning on him. “Yeah, *slur* but I’m not.” She saw that despite his drunkenness he was still hard, and hadn’t cum yet. “I’ll… hic… take care of that.” Kim bent down in front of him and took his member in her mouth. She sucked it down and bobbed her head up and down to get him off. He pushed her down onto his member and tried to jerk himself off with her mouth. Kim licked his cock repeatedly and jerk him off for fifteen minutes straight, but to no avail.

Kim was getting tired and decided she needed to get him off quicker, so she hugged his almost eight inch member with her perky tits and began to jerk him off with her incredible cleavage. She bent her head down to suck of his head while she gave him a boobjob. This was what he needed, a great view of her amazing tits while she sucked and fucked him. “K… Kim this is great. You’re making me…” He choked out as his cock twitched in her mouth and he came. His seed filled her mouth and she swallowed it down. Duncan fell back and passed out, Kim crawled next to him and decided to take the ironic position of big spoon. They fell asleep next to each other and waited for the sun to come up.


	10. Hannah and Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Lewis start to talk about their issues, but it doesn't help Hannah as much as she thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end of the first arch.

Lewis bent over the sink and took a deep breath, thinking to himself. ‘Come on Lewis just talk to her.’ He walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. ‘Just tell her, you want to talk about your sex life with her, she hasn’t been as active as you’d like her to be.’ He facepalmed realizing he couldn’t say *that* to her. ‘Tell her that you want the two of you to communicate more, and maybe talk a bit about sex.’ That one didn’t sound good either, but he needed to say something to her.

Hannah sat there, petting her pussy, she ran her hands threw the short golden hairs, she pet her tiny little pink nub, and flicked at its little ears. (Hopefully you realized I’m talking about a made up cat now.) The kitty jumped from Hannah’s lap after it was done getting pet and Hannah buried her face in a pillow. In one day she had stolen Kim’s clothes and bought a strap-on. ‘A fucking strapon. What kind of bloody sick fucker am I? Like Kim would ever let some freak like me do that.’

Lewis walked through the hall, dodging the cat on his way in and reciting his speech to himself. ‘Hannah, I wanted to say that I’m unhappy with our sex life.’ He walked into the lounge to see her on the couch. ‘I feel like you aren’t putting much into our relationship anymore.’ He cleared his throat realizing that probably wasn’t a good line. Hannah heard and turned to him. “Lewis? You want something?” Lewis did want something, that fine arse of hers. She was wearing some tights from her previous work out, and he could see her cute peach shaped butt, he thought of how bad he wanted to spank it again. He tried to think of more to say to her ‘I feel like we aren’t close anymore, and I don’t think that’s healthy.’ “Lewis, is something wrong?” She asked with concern dripping from her voice as she turned around to face him. It was then he saw her cleavage. He loved her double D breasts, he wanted to shove his face in there again and motor boat them. ‘No, this is too important.’ He thought trying to get the words out. “Hannah… I… I wanted to say…” She looked at him confused. “Yes?” He tried to say it, he really did. He wanted to, because otherwise he feared for their relationship. “Hannah… we haven’t had sex in a while, so I thought we should tonight. ‘Smooth.’ He thought to himself, but Hannah was actually quite overjoyed at the prospect. 

Hannah had stripped down completely and she lied across their bed waiting for him to come in. She tried draping the sheets messily over herself to look sexy, but it wouldn’t matter too much. He was already hard and ready for her, but he didn’t want to be. He knew it would be disappointing for them both. He went into their bedroom and saw her and a little more blood rushed to both his head and his cock. Her hair was messy and her nipples were hard from the cold air. She bit her lip when she saw his cock at full mast. 

He crawled on top of her and began to kiss her. Hannah moaned into it and began to hump his lower abdomen awkwardly. They hadn’t done anything in awhile so her pussy was dripping wet from the thought of him being inside of her. He felt this and started to kiss down her neck, just to get it over with. He had to admit the smell of her skin was intoxicating. He kissed along her sweaty bust until he reached her nipple. He sucked at her tit and pinched the other causing her to moan lowly. She cradled his head as her nerves burst into flames from his tongue circling her tit. He moved to her other breast and his other hand went to tug at her other boob. 

Her breath was deep as he kissed down her belly to her center. He gently licked her folds and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She pushed his head into her opening, she groaned and groped her breast with her other hand. He kissed up her fold to her clit, he licked her clit and slightly pushed his finger into her, he then started to suck her clit pump his fingers in and out of her causing her to shake from pleasure. “Ooooh…. Ahhh… Lewis!” She screamed as he continued his ministration. 

Hannah climaxed and pushed his head into her further making him swallow her cum. Lewis lifted his head up and looked down at her, he was already tired. He turned her over without warning and she got even more excited. She grinded back into him and he rubbed his cock in between her arse. He grabbed her cheeks and pushed them together around his dick. He rubbed his dick up and down and felt her hot arse around him. He unsandwiched his dick from her buns and pushed his head into her tight pussy. He took a moment to savoir the feeling of her around him and began thrusting hard into her. He grabbed her arse hard and used it as a handle to push even harder into her. He pushed a thumb into her pucker and continued to fuck her pussy. Hannah bite her pillow to stop herself from screaming so loud she woke up the neighbors. 

He was happy to be doing this again. To be in her again and with her again. Lewis hooked his hand around to rub her clit with his middle finger and grabbed her breast. He worked his way up her body and kissed along her spine. He kissed her neck and kneaded her breasts while she gritted her teeth while his cock repeatedly penetrated her cunt. 

She came again and collapsed under him. He pulled himself out of her and with his face still buried in her hair as he jerked himself off onto her lower back. He collapsed next to her and she began to snuggle into him. Lewis began to doze off until he heard an audible “No.” from Hannah as she sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. “I wanted to talk a bit.” Lewis wanted to talk a bit too, but he was already tired from a long day. “Sure hon, what do you wanna talk about?” Hannah was geared up to tell him all about what has been happening. How she thinks she might be bisexual. How she has a strange obsession with Kim, but he interrupted her. “Sweetie. You aren’t okay.” He said in a cool voice, and Hannah noticed she was sweating. “Yes I am, how could you say that Lewis?” She asked, wondering if Lewis had found the strap-on wrapped in Kim’s clothes. 

He adjusted himself to be facing her. “You’ve been distant, and I don’t think it’s because you’re tired.” She sighed heavily and looked him in the eye, deciding it was time to admit a thing or two. “Lewis…. I think I might be bi…” She continued to tell him every little thing from the beginning, the first experience at college and her fantasize about Kim, but she forgot about the strap-on. Lewis smiled which confused Hannah, “I’m happy you finally told me, and I’ve got something to tell you.” He then told her all about his worries about the two of them, and they both sighed in relief. “I didn’t know Lewis, but I’m happy I do now, and I’m happy we can work it out now. 

She then grabbed his member again and began to jerk him off. “Hannah…” She cut him by placing her finger on his lips. “You’re right Lewis, we need to go back to our roots.” She said as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He almost came right there. He caressed his balls gently and he moaned and tried to push her head down further. She took half of his dick into her mouth and began swirling her tongue around his prick. She bobbed her head up and down and Lewis leaned back and let her continue as she sucked him off to completion and swallowed his seed. Hannah looked Lewis in the eye and said, “Tomorrow night, you can do whatever you want to me.” 

They kissed and lied down to sleep before they have to go back to the office. Hannah was excited because she thought that it was over, and she could finally hang out with Kim without getting the urge to masturbate, but then she got that urge in between her legs again, and she found it hard to sleep again.


	11. Kim Gets A Taste of Her Own Medicine (and It Is Sweet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim sexts in the bathroom, and discovers Lewis and Hannah's lewd acts. She invites Rythian over to stay only to discover he has similar goals to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but here it is. Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter soon.

She stared at the door to Mr. Patch’s hovle. Kim didn't like having to invade some old hermit’s home, but she was getting sick of being harassed for getting herself off.

She knocked on the door and heard that raspy old voice say, “Come in.” She walked in to see his thin old frame on the couch not focused on her one bit. He sat there rocking and when Kim really looked at him, he was just some old man. She glared at him with a bit of confidence. “Why do you keep yelling at me?” “Why do you keep waking me up?” Kim didn’t expect such an abrupt response. “Well I don’t mean to, but you keep insulting me for no reason except that I wake you up?” He turned and glared at her, she saw him shaking from his old bones. “I’m an old man, I don’t have a lot of time to do anything else. Especially since my wife died.” Kim was a bit angry given that she knew he was trying to make her feel guilty. “Well that doesn’t give you the right to just harass me.” She said putting her hands on her hips. He looked down, a bit ashamed at himself- mostly do to the being bested in an argument. “I know, and I’m sorry. I’m just lonely.” Kim saw him, and she felt a tinge of guilt in her (justifiable) anger. She sat down with him, and they talked, and had a heart to heart.

Kim had thought about this encounter quite a bit, and she was glad she got to connect with someone a bit more than she thought she would. After all that was, to her, the best part of connecting with people. Maybe that was why she got a warm feeling in her heart as she sent nudes to Fiona. She sat naked in the Yogtowers’ ladies bathroom and sent a picture of her boobs via texts. 

Fiona: That’s a nice one. Me and Zozo are gonna love sucking on those perky little nipples of yours all week. :)

Kim: Thanks babe. I can’t wait either. It’s a shame that I can’t go until next month.

Kim continued texting Fiona until she heard someone open up the door and she quickly grabbed her clothes off the wall between the stalls and sat down on the toilet with her feet in the air so they didn’t know she was there. “Speaking of that, did you hear about Kim shagging all the content producers.” “That’s just a rumor, and don’t go spreading shit like that.” Kim remembered those voices, but she couldn’t put faces to them. ‘Don’t come in here please.’ She begged to herself. “What, I’m just saying…” The women continued to chat and Kim froze when she heard her phone vibrate again, as one woman re-applied make-up and the other took a piss in the stall next to Kim. 

Fiona: Hey, you still there?

Kim:Yeah, but I’m naked in the bathroom at Yogtowers and there are two girls in here. 

Fiona: Oh my god. Why are you in at Yogtowers? 

Kim: You asked me for nudes now stop texting me before they hear. 

Kim sat in the stall and listened to them. “Come on let’s get back to work, and don’t talk about Kim sleeping with the guys or we’ll both get fired.” They both began to walk out. “Oh, I don’t think Kim would get us fired. All we have to do is offer to let her fuck us.” The other women stopped and turned around to look at her. “What? I said she was shagging the other content makers, I didn’t say she didn’t get between Hannah’s legs.” The first woman walked out with an annoyed huff and the second followed her out. ‘I wish.’ Kim thought to herself. 

Kim: OK They're gone. 

Fiona: Cool. Now why don't you bend over and send me some pics of your pussy.

Kim smiled as she did exactly that. She sent Fiona over a dozen pictures of her tiny pussy and tight arsehole; each one from a different angle, and some where she fingered herself for both their amusement. 

Kim left the bathroom in her t-shirt, sweatshirt, and mini-skirt; this time she was sure to take everything with her, not wanting the clothes fetishit who stole her garments last time to take them again. Yet still she didn’t suspect Hannah. Kim took the long way to her office just to look at everyone given how much things have changed. Trott and Katie were the first who she saw; Trott had a hand down Katie's pants and was sucking a hickey into her neck. Simon gave Kim a wink as she went by, and Duncan blushed. Her favorite however was Nina-Serena, who she still shagged on occasion. 

However, through all her attempt she still hadn’t gotten into Hannah’s pants. It had begun to make her somewhat sad at the fact that every charm of hers had failed on Hannah, but she had begun to take it as some sort of challenge for a while, but now she just wanted Hannah. Kim had invested so much into her that she now desired nothing more than to be with Hannah, but she was starting to doubt if that was possible. She sighed deeply as she passed by Hannah’s office and decided to maybe try again, but then she heard something coming from Hannah’s office. She heard Hannah moaning and groaning, and it almost sounded like she was in pain. Kim was about to rush in on instinct when she heard “YES! LEWIS, FUCK MY ARSE!” 

Kim was shocked at the idea. When she looked at Hannah and Lewis she didn’t see the type of couple that has anal sex in public, but there they were. Kim walked away wide-eyed and constantly looking back at the door to Hannah’s office. Kim hung her head in defeat.

Lewis tightened his belt as he leaned over the desk for support. Hannah draped her arm over her head as she breathed heavily as she wore nothing but a bra. “My god Lewis. This is the best sex we’ve ever had.” Rather than respond Lewis just leaned in and kissed her deeply. Hannah shamelessly rubbed herself against him and then pulled away from him. “Lewis, I bought a strapon I was gonna use on Kim…” The very mention of Kim caused a glow of heat in her loins. “...but I was thinking we could switch tonight and use it on you.” Lewis responded to this with another kiss.

Kim walked into her office to find Joakim Hellstrand . “Rythian!” She said shocked a bit. “Oh, hey Kim.” He got up from her chair. “Sorry. I just got here and you were the last one I got to say hi too.” “Oh, well hi there man. What are you doing here?” Rythian gave a big smile. “Ah, well I was just visiting while my house was getting refurbished. Although I can’t get a hotel room unfortunately.” Instantly Kim got a great idea. “Why don’t you stay over at mine?” She said, and he responded. “Sounds great.” Kim smiled to herself ‘That’ll get my mind off Hannah.’

“That was good.” Kim said rubbing her belly. “It was the most I could do. Thanks for letting me stay here.” Kim was about to make her move with some clever line to get him into bed, but he interrupted her. “Well Kim, I’ve taken a few masseuse classes recently, and I thought I’d give you a massage.” Kim was stunned a bit, but decided that would be a great way to seduce him. So, she took the covers, blankets, and pillows off her bed and stripped down to her birthday suit. She lied down on her stomach and waited for him to come in and be flustered when he saw her naked arse. Rythian walked in and said, “Alright Kimmy, let’s get to it.” as he began to pour loads of warm oil across her naked body. 

He rubbed across the muscles of her body and and spread the oil across her back. He rubbed her shoulders and neck, causing every ounce of stress to seep out of her body. He started to rub down her body and began rubbing her arse. Kim’s eyes went wide again and she bit her lip and smiled because she began to realize what Rythian was doing. “Wow Kim, your arse looks really nice out of all those skirts of yours.” Kim lied there and let the comments flow over her and let his oily fingers caress her legs. He then began to rub her pussy very lightly. “Alright Kim, flip over.” She did just that and he began to rub her belly; he rubbed her whole body from her neck to her toes, but he mostly focussed on her breasts. He pinched her small nipples and rubbed under her boobs to get oil all over her. Kim looked into his eyes “You’ve planned this didn’t you?” She said, pulling off his shirt. 

Kim’s hands were then above her head digging into the sofa as Rythian’s tongue circled her hard and wet clit. He was able to shove in two fingers very easily given the wetness of her pussy and the oil on his fingers. He pumped them in and out of her while using his pinky to massage and probe her arse. Once he felt he had gotten her sufficiently moist he moved up to let her suck him off. She immediately began to suck his dick and deepthroat him. Kim pulled his member out of her mouth and gave it a few licks from the base of his dick to the top of his cockhead. She then began to playfully slap herself in the face with his dick. 

When they were both ready Kim bent over the bed and Rythian lined up his dick to her pussy and thrust all of his seven inches into her. He fucked her and slapped her arse as he did so. Kim pushed back into him to get his dick into her pussy. She pinched her tits as he pushed himself into her harder and harder until she came, and her pussy squeezed around his hard cock.

Kim pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him reverse cowgirl style. She then guided his cock to her tight arsehole and dropped down onto him, and she rode his cock as it penetrated her tight arse and he played with her thick butt cheeks until she came, and as she came the tight fucking of her arse made Rythian ejaculate inside her tight butthole.

Kim pulled herself off of him and began kissing him as his semen leaked from her tight arse. “That was great, what should we do next?” He asked. Kim looked over at the clock and saw the time, it was still pretty early. “Well, I could show you some yoga.” She said as they both smirked, but then Lewis called her. She picked up the phone “Hello.” she said. “Kim I need you to come down and see me at the office, immediately.” She gave disappointed sigh and kissed Rythian telling him she needed to go back to work. She got dressed while Rythian ogled her and gave her another goodbye kiss and a smack on the arse that he admired so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry the sexy bit of this chapter was short lived, but I'll make up for that next chapter. Stay tuned.


	12. Kim is Called to the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis calls Kim down to Yogtowers and reveals what he knows about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while, but I was playing civilization.

Kim walked into the office wondering what in the hell Lewis wanted from her. She had already realized that she was wearing a schoolgirl’s outfit by accident. A short green skirt with a white button up shirt, and to top it off she forgot to put on panties. She walked all the way up too Lewis’ office and opened his door finding him with a big collection of bottles on a table at the end of his office. 

She was immediately confused by Lewis, he had just opened a bottle of rum and was pouring himself a bottle, but what really confused her was his tweed jacket and nice matching trousers. “Ah, Kimberly. Please have a seat.” Kim sat down and instantly remembered that she forgot pants as her pussy rubbed against the fine leather. She welcomed the cold sensation on her warm twat after her fun afternoon with Rythian. “Kim, I am curious as to why you have been uploading and recording less; I don’t think I’ve even seen a stream from you in ages.” Kim immediately realized that she had accidentally made her sexcapades the priority over her her actual job. “Well Mr. Brindley, I’ve been somewhat busy.” Kim said in a hushed and shy tone. “Oh, I know all about that.” He said as he drank down another shot. He then grabbed her shoulders and began to massage them like Rythian had only a few hours ago. 

Lewis kissed into her neck. “Um… what are you doing?” She asked nervously. Lewis smiled against her skin and said “I’m trying to get you in the sack.” Normally Kim would be happy to hop on a cock when a guy was hitting on her, but the boyfriend of her best friend trying to shag her was crossing the line. Kim tried to stand tall to criticize Lewis, but she just saw him smiling friendly. “Look Lewis, I’m not going to sleep with you without Hannah’s consent.” Kim was proud of herself. “She’ll be fine with it.” That was Kim’s second shock of the day after hearing Hannah and Lewis having sex. “Re… really?” Lewis drank down another shot and explained the situation. “Well Kim, me and Hannah have a somewhat open relationship.” Kim’s jaw dropped, she had to know what, where, who, and why. “What do you mean “somewhat”, Lewis?” Lewis Came up and laid a hand on her shoulder. The stench of liquor was wafting off him. “Well Kimberly, me and her are actually into some really kinky stuff. Including threeways.” Kim was even more confused. The two of them always seemed pretty vanilla to her. 

Lewis sat her down and started to tell her about all his and Hannah’s sex life to Kim. “You see, me and Hannah alone do a lot of things. We have dominant/submissive roles.” Kim pondered that for a bit as she had never been in a relationship like that herself. “So, are you Hannah’s submissive.” He chortled. “Nope, Hannah’s mine, but we switch once in awhile.” Kim sat there trying to process all the stuff Lewis was telling her. “What else do you guys do?” Lewis seemed a little too happy to answer and a little too happy to take down another shot. “Well cuckolding sometimes.” Kim was trying not to be surprised at this point. “Well, who have you done it with.” “Used to meet up with people online, but now we just do it with people around here.” Kim gasped a bit; quite offended that she wasn’t the first one to think of the idea to fuck the Yogscast. “Like who?!” “Like Duncan for one. He's fucked Hannah with me watching and I’ve fucked him while he fucks Hannah and then he fucked me while I fucked Hannah.” 

Kim was starting to squirm and was about to say something, but then Lewis interrupted her. “Also, we’ve done it with Anya quite a bit, but Hannah refuses to eat her out. She has some strange aversion to girls, but not anymore apparently.” Kim’s annoyance turned to confusion. “What do you “not anymore”?” Lewis smiled and sat her back down. “Well, she admitted to me that she has had a massive crush on you since Christmas.” Kim’s eyes went wide as everything started to make sense, and Lewis continued even further. “So Kim, I want you to come and sleep with me and Hannah so she can live out her fantasy.” Kim barely listened to him all she wanted was to be with Hannah now. She finally had the chance to sleep with the one woman she had tried to this entire time. 

“You wanna know why I know you're gonna say yes Kim?” Kim was too happy knowing she was gonna be with Hannah to be angry at Lewis; instead she just chuckled. “You don’t know I’m gonna say yes.” “Oh, yes I do, because I know about all the people at the office you’ve been fucking.” Now Kim was back to shock. “How… how could you possibly know that?” She asked innocently. “Come now Kim. My office is right next to Simon’s and Ross and Smith haven’t been able to shut up about double teaming you, and both Katie and Nina have admitted to experimenting with you when I asked.” Kim’s face flushed like a tomato. “So, Kim you wanna come with me to our house and have a long fun night.” Kim couldn’t deny that she wanted to go to Lewis and Hannah’s house and have a lot of hot steamy sex, but she wanted it to be all her and Hannah. So she had to find a way to keep Lewis out of it; at least until tomorrow morning. Then she’d probably sleep with him if for nothing else then how much Hannah talked up about the size of his member; then she realized that he was really drank, and that gave her an idea. 

Lewis tried to awkwardly get up to poor himself more rum, like he needed it. “Hold on Lewis!” Kim said excitedly as she jumped on him and began to rub her bare pussy against his fancy trousers as she pulled off his tweed jacket. She began to kiss him and as he stuck his tongue into her mouth and she tasted the alcohol on his lips. Lewis unbuttoned her shirt and pulled off her bra and began to suck on her little nipples. Kim groaned out and began to hold Lewis’ head to her chest. Lewis bit her nipples as he began to grope her arse, and was quite turned on to find it bare. He then began to scooch himself down onto the floor and began to lift her skirt up as Kim pulled off his dress shirt. 

Lewis started to lick her clit and rubbed her taint as her ran a thumb through along her pussy. He flicked his tongue in and out of her vagina to taste her sweet wetness. He moved his lips back to her clit and began to suck and tongue it while he moved his fingers to finger both her pussy and arse. Kim rode Lewis’ face hard and reached over to the bottle he was drinking from earlier. She held his hair back and arched her body. She poured the alcohol between her breasts and let it cascade down her body all the way to her sweet cunt that Lewis was munching on and let the cool drink flow off her clit and into his mouth. The cold liquid felt good on her hot pussy and Lewis began to hungrily lick it from her privates. He first started to lick her quivering lips and then began to move down and lick her pink pucker while continuing to rub her clitoris.

She came and collapsed down onto him. Lewis lifted her off him as she breathed heavily; he groped her breasts and arse cheeks to kiss her and get her on her knees. Kim began to unzip his trousers and pull them down. Kim looked at the bulge in Lewis’ pants; she was wondering how much Hannah had exaggerated his size. As she pulled down his pants to find a ten inch member. She was honestly surprised to find the five foot seven ninety eight pound weakling of a boss was hung like a horse. She was also very surprised to find he wasn’t such a weakling as he grabbed the back of her head and forced his massive member down her throat. 

He got her a good eight inches down her length and began to fuck her throat. Kim would usually have no issue with this, but he was too big and starting to hurt her. So she pulled his huge member out of her throat. “Lewis… you have to be more gentle than that. I'm small.” Kim said with an innocent smile. “Oh, *hic* sorry Kim.” He said as he pulled her back up to her feet. He then reached his arms around her back and hooked his hands around her thighs and pulled her up. He held her in a stand and carry position and he then began to push his cock up into her. She took a gasp as she reeled from the breath being knocked out of her from the force of his thrusts. He began to thrust hard into her and held her thick thighs and arse with his hands. “Oh god! Lewis slow down.” Lewis did, but he was still going pretty hard on her, and Kim couldn’t deny there was a stunning mix of pleasure with the pain. 

Lewis thrust inside her tight cunt a few more times before he laid her down on his desk and began to rub her clit and pet her small strip of pubic hair. He flipped her over and Kim raised her bum to allow Lewis to do as he wanted. Especially given that she felt like she was opened up enough to take him again, but then she felt his fingers begin to penetrate her arse. He scissored his fingers to open up her pucker. Kim moaned as he opened her up and then retracted his fingers and started to lick her arsehole. “Gah… fuck!” Kim said as he lube her up, prepping her for his cock. Once Lewis was satisfied with how prepared she was he lifted a leg onto his desk and lined his cock up to her arse. He held back his foreskin and then began to push his member into her arse. 

Lewis pushed in and out of her as flecks of her pussy juice covered both of their thighs. Lewis grabbed her arse cheeks and began spanking her harder and harder making her arse cheeks red and burning. He then began to push even harder into her arse; pumping her sweet and tight booty. He grabbed her shoulders for leverage and penetrated her. Kim had tears start to form in her eyes and Lewis rubbed against her raw arse and his cock filled up her tight arse too much. Kim came as he pushed hard into her, and then Lewis felt her small arse clench around his member and he came deep in her rectum. 

Lewis pulled out and Kim collapsed as cum began to spurt out of her arsehole. Kim got up and saw that Lewis had blacked out onto his chair with the emptied liquor bottle in his arms like a teddy bear. Kim put her skirt back down and got her shirt back on and gave Lewis a kiss on the cheek for the fun night, and then went out the office to finally... finally fuck Hannah.


	13. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Kim are finally together, as to were the story goes next is a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests, suggestions, and critiques.

Hannah was sitting there waiting for Lewis to get home and wondering what was taking him so long. She heard a knock at the door and got up and quickly ran to the door expecting to see Lewis, but instead she found Kim. “Hi Hannah.” Kim said timidly as she wrapped her arms around Hannah. Hannah was a bit taken aback; she began rubbing Kim’s back as Kim buried her face in her neck. They pulled away and Hannah saw the sad look on on her face, “What's wrong Kim?” Hannah asked with a gentle tone. “I had another bad date.” She lied as she looked down forlornly. 

“Sorry about all that.” Hannah said as the two sat on a the couch. Kim smiled deviously while she sipped her tea. “It's alright. Say do you mind if I get some more scones.” “Sure.” Kim went to grab the pastries out of the the bottom cupboard. While she did this she was very much aware of how intently Hannah was staring at her arse. 

Hannah bit her bottom lip as she thought 'Damn she looks good in yoga pants. Flippin’ heck! She isn't wearing panties.’ Kim was so happy that it was actually working and she sat down next to Hannah with another plan. “I don't know Hannah I've been having a weird time with guys lately, and I've had some feelings about girls.” Kim said as quietly and convincing as possible. “What?” Hannah said a bit shocked. Kim flushed a bit it was half feigned and half honest.

“Well, I've started seeing girls as kind of sexy.” Hannah was somewhat relieved at the idea that Kim might be a bisexual like herself or a lesbian. She felt like her behavior towards the girl, which she was still ignorant that Kim had found out about, was somewhat forgivable now. “Huh. Well I want you to know Kim I support you fully, and you are still my best friend and nothing will ever change that.” She said giving her a supportive hug and Kim nestled her face in between Hannah's tits without her noticing. As they pulled apart Hannah asked Kim the one thing she needed to. “So Kimmy, are there any girls you have your eye on?” Hannah asked kind of hoping it was her. “There is one girl. She's blonde and hot and she's really great, and I hear she has a bit of a kinky streak.” Hannah was a bit flustered because there was only one woman she could think of. “Minty?” Hannah asked, and Kim rolled her eyes and shoved her tongue down Hannah's throat.

Kim was unbuttoning Hannah’s shirt as Hannah groped the arse she had been lusting after for a good three or four months, but something dawned on her. “Kim, I have boyfriend... and you and I work together.” “Don’t worry. He’s not here right now and tonight is all about you.” This successfully seduced Hannah, making her putty in Kim’s hands. This continued when Kim finally got Hannah’s top off and began to rub Hannah’s breasts and cheekily pinch her nipples. Kim then began to suck on Hannah’s pulse point and roll her nipples in her fingers and thumbs. “Kim… fuck me.” Kim smiled as she put her mouth on Hannah’s left nipple and pinched her other nipple really hard making Hannah cry out in pain and pleasure. 

Kim kissed along Hannah’s ribs down to her trousers and pulled them off to kiss her butt cheeks and coaxed Hannah to turn over, and she did anxiously. Kim then began to pull her arse cheeks apart and started to lick her pussy and rub her clit with a thumb. Hannah bit a throw pillow to keep herself from screaming in pleasure. Kim then lifted herself up using Hannah’s arse as support and then began licking Hannah’s arse and fingered her pussy while Hannah pinched her own nipples and pushed back onto Kim’s fingers. Kim added a finger inside Hannah’s pussy and continued licking her puckered arse. Hannah came hard around Kim’s fingers and after coming down from climax she got up off the couch and picked Kim up to kiss her and grab her arse. 

While making out Hannah walked into her and Lewis’ bedroom and flopped Kim down on their bed and started kissing her again. Hannah stripped Kim down in short order. “I’ve been wanting to do this to you for quite a while.” Hannah said as she descended on Kim’s pussy. Hannah had watched enough lesbian porn since developing her crush on Kim to know what she was doing. She licked up and down Kim’s labia to lubricate it; which was very unnecessary given how wet Kim was for her. Hannah proceeded to suck on her clit and push a finger into her pussy; Hannah sighed with contentment at how tight Kim’s pussy was. Hannah fingered Kim and reached her other hands up to knead her breasts and play with her nipples. Hannah worked another finger inside of Kim and started sucking her clit harder. Hannah then pushed in a third finger and used her other hand to rub her clit to make her cum. 

After Kim came Hannah laid down next to her and kissed her. Kim then began to lick her own juices off of Hannah’s fingers and face. “Kim, have you ever tried bdsm?” Hannah asked calmly. “I haven’t. You wanna show me how to?” Hannah got up and went into her closet only to pull out a black box. She opened it and pulled something out closing the box before Kim could look at everything inside. Hannah pulled on a strap-on and turned Kim around and bent her over. The strap-on was about seven inches long and thick; it was jet black and slick; ready to be gently shoved into a girl’s tight pussy. Hannah knelt down and resumed licking Kim’s pussy. Hannah then lifted Kim by the hips onto the bed and took her doggy style. Hannah smacked Kim’s thick and juicy arse repeatedly making red and hurt. It was a good hurt and it mixed well with pleasure of the large dildo gently probing her. She started to pick up steam as she humped Kim faster and harder. She wasn’t letting up until Kim came again.

Kim was trying to catch her breath but Hannah wouldn’t allow it as she got some lube from the bedside table and began lubing up and stretching Kim’s arse-hole. She even rubbed some of the lotion on Kim’s fat cheeks. Hannah leaned over and whispered in Kim’s ear. “Ready sweetheart?” Kim nodded surely and Hannah kissed her on the cheek and then shoved the dildo into her arse. Hannah pushed viciously and repeatedly into her with little to no remorse for the cries of ecstasy and anguish the woman under her made. Hannah pulled herself back up and grabbed Kim by the hips to push into her even harder. Hannah began smacking her bum again and this felt much stranger with a fake cock in her arse. Hannah grabbed Kim’s perky tits and began pulling and twisting her nipples to make her cum harder. Hannah continued to push into her as she climaxed. 

Kim pulled herself off Hannah’s cock and then began to make out with Hannah again. “So, you gonna show me how bondage works.” Hannah smiled and went back to her box. She pulled out a long thin rope, a ball gag, nipple clamps, and a short whip. “Alright Kim why down you lie down and I’ll…” Kim suddenly interrupted her with a refusal. “You already made me cum a lot, so now I get to return the favor. Hannah smiled, “Alright hon, tie me up then.” Kim got to work by first sitting Hannah down in a chair and then tying her arms behind her back and her legs to the corresponding chair legs. Kim pulled Hannah’s head back gently by her hair and then harshly put the gag in her mouth and tightened it. Kim kissed the tip of Hannah’s nose and then moved around to put the clamps on her. Kim played with her nipples by flicking and twisting the clamps. Kim pulled on the chain connecting the two clamps until Hannah’s mouth filled with muffled screams. Kim then knelt down in between Hannah’s thighs. She started kissing up her thighs and to her pussy. 

She licked along Hannah’s folds and brushed her tongue up, down, and around Hannah’s clit. Hannah’s moans were nearly inaudible with the gag in her mouth but Kim loved hearing them all the same. She then moved down to stick her tongue into her and tried to hit her G-spot with her tongue, but it didn’t seem to be working so she stuck a finger in and began to stroke it. The sound coming from Hannah was like a symphony of ecstasy as she put in another finger and took off Hannah’s clamps. Kim continued to finger Hannah’s pussy and suck on her nipples. Hannah started to cum and Kim continued to finger her through her climax to return the earlier favor.

Kim untied Hannah and continued to kiss her and rub the creases from the rope on her skin. They went back to the bed and Kim straddled Hannah’s hips while continuing to kiss her. Kim then moved to put the two of them in a sixty-nine position and quickly continued to eat Hannah's pussy. Hannah joined Kim by fingering her and suck her clit again. Kim cried out as her friend ate her pussy but she continued to finger her to keep Hannah in pleasure. They both licked and sucked on each other as their feminine juices flowed down each other's faces and they both came several times.

The two came together again desperately curling their tongues together. Kim moved one of her thighs over Hannah's and one under and began to push their wet and raw pussies together and grind into each other. Hannah was frantically breathing and whispering to Kim how much she'd lasted after her, and Kim countered by telling Hannah how utterly beautiful she was. Kim grabbed at Hannah's large breasts as the two continued to kiss and grind into each other. They came at the same time this time and Hannah collapsed backwards with Kim lying on top of her.

“You're amazing!” Said Hannah. Kim smiled and drew pictures on Hannah's chest with her fingers. “Thank you Hannah. This is one of the best nights I've ever had.” Hannah kissed her, but Kim pulled away to say something else to Hannah. “You know Hannah I wanna be entirely honest with you. I really wanted this to happen tonight, and when I came over I thought to myself that I wanted to eat your pussy like a four course meal.” Hannah responded a bit nervously. “And?” Kim leaned in to her and responded. “I haven’t had my dessert yet.” She then jumped off to the kitchen and told Hannah to wait there.

Kim came back with an assortment of sugary condiments all meant to turn Hannah into a confection. Kim tied Hannah to the bedposts so that she couldn’t make her go faster. Kim took the whip-cream and sprayed it all along her breasts and on her loins and taint making them look like a whip cream bikini. Kim then took a spoon and put some liquid chocolate on it and let it dribble down onto her and she did the same thing with some liquid caramel to make some nice looking designs on her. Kim then got some pitless cherries and put two on her nipples and one where her clit would be if it was not covered in whip-cream. Kim started to kiss her and then she stopped to move down to her breasts and bit into and ate both cherries and then began to lick the cream, chocolate, and caramel off. Hannah moaned as Kim’s warm tongue took off all the cold whip-cream. She then moved down to do the same with her pussy and rub it off her taint as she was licking her creamy folds and eating her cherry clit. 

Hannah came one more time and Kim untied her and cuddled back up to her; kissing her cheek and neck. They spooned for a bit but neither could fall asleep so they just kept talking to each other and talking about all the stuff they were gonna do next and then decided they needed a shower, and they took it together to “conserve water”.


	14. Their Back at It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Kim are back at it, they continue to have round after round of bondage sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to get back to this, I was being a bit lazy, but I'm trying to get back in the groove of it.

Lewis woke in a daze, on his office floor, and his cock out. He got up and realized how severe a hangover he had, and wondering how he got it. Then he remembered the cute malaysian girl who he wanted to get in bed with his bi-curious girlfriend. He wondered if she went home, but then realized that he should be getting home himself. 

He walked down the hall, but then he saw the oddest sight - Rythian. “Hi mate. What are you doing here?” He asked with a lot of confusion. “I'm looking for Kim.” He said, with some mild anger. “She left in her house, and told me to wait for her to come back. She told me she had something important to do.” “Why are you so upset?” Rythian took a deep breath. “She told me she'd be back in the morning, and she hasn't been back.” Lewis thought that was pretty weird, and began to wonder if he was at fault, If maybe he had upset her to the point of leaving. Lewis grabbed him by the shoulder and said, “Here let's go to my office, and we'll see if we can call her.” They went into Lewis's office, and the two of them relaxed with each other, and collected themselves. 

 

The tenth smack from the paddle made Kim’s bare arse sting harder than the last nine. Hannah placed the paddle back down and walked over to Kim's and grabbed her by the chin. “What do we say?” Hannah demanded from Kim. “Thank you mistress.” 

It was already the afternoon. The duo had taken a short nap, but they resumed very quickly, and Kim got to learn all about Hannah's kink. Kim had gotten to try quite a few things, she also discovered that Hannah is typically Lewis’ sub, but for some reason her dom. It was an odd dichotomy, Kim enjoyed it though.

Hannah stuck a finger into Kim, “Ah!” Kim screamed as Hannah was slowly fingering her. Hannah was kissing Kim during this, Kim screamed again but Hannah kept silencing her with kisses. While Kim wrapped her arms around Hannah, the blond then used her long arms and her feminine fingers to put her pinky into Kim’s puckered arse. Hannah pumped her hand so her fingers went in and out of Kim’s holes. Hannah felt Kim start to clench down on her and then she pulled out of her, much to Kim’s dismay. Kim groaned, begging for Hannah to return her fingers to her pussy and arse. 

She then sat on Kim's face and grabbed her by the nape of her neck. “You don't get to cum before me.” She said as she pushed Kim's face into her shaven pussy. Kim reached her tongue into Hannah and began to lick her g-spot. Kim reached her hands around and started playing with her Queens arse. Hannah allowed it and looked into Kim's innocent looking eyes as she was being eaten out.

While riding Kim's tongue she rubbed her own clit, she kept going until she came. Her juices flowed into Kim's mouth and down her chubby little cheeks. Hannah unseated Kim’s face and opened up the box to pull out a leash and collar. She sat down on the bed, and slapped it onto Kim’s neck and tightened it around her. Hannah then started petting Kim’s black and red dyed hair, Hannah then grabbed her by the chin again and said in a dominant voice, “I’m gonna give you a choice.” She said as she stood up and put Kim on her knees and bent her over the bed harshly. Kim heard Hannah pull something on and tightened it onto her, Kim guessed it must be Hannah’s big strapon. “So, do you want it in your pussy, or your arse?” Kim didn’t know how to say both, but she realized she might be punished for such insolence. “My arse, mommy.” 

Hannah liked the sound of that; she wasn’t just Kim’s mistress, she was her mommy, and she was gonna punish her naughty little baby. “Okay, honey. Tell me what you did wrong, and then I’ll punish you.” Kim racked her brain to tell Hannah something naughty that she did. “Just make something up.” Hannah whispered, obviously desperate to start fucking Kim. “I fucked daddy.” Kim said, keeping up with the queer mother daughter dichotomy. At first Hannah was a bit shocked, but realized that Kim was only making it up (or so she thought), and it actually got her pretty hot and heavy. Hannah grabbed the leash and pulled it hard, “That’s right, you fucked daddy, and now mommy is gonna show you how much better she is.” Hannah got on her knees and started to lick Kim’s rosebud. Kim pushed her arse back into Hannah’s face, Kim snaked her hands to her pussy only to find them slapped away. “No! You said you wanted me to fuck your arse, that means your only your arse.” Hannah then took a finger and began to fuck Kim’s sphincter with it. She then stuck another in and began to scissor her fingers to stretch out her puckered hole. 

Hannah then grabbed her dildo and lined it up to Kim’s opening and began to push it into her, she started to thrust into her and felt the padding rub against her clit. Hannah thrusted quickly into her with about four inches of the dildo. Hannah wrapped the leash around her wrist and hooked her arm around her thighs and lifted her up a bit higher and fucked her while lifting her in the air and fucking her with the whole dildo. 

Kim’s tight little arse clenched around Hannah’s fake cock and came, her pussy juices started streaming down Hannah’s leg. Heavy breathing filled the room as Kim fell to the mattress and Hannah fell on her and began giving her tender kisses. Hannah got off Kim and began to align their hips and held Kim leg. Hannah then began to rub her pussy against Kim’s, their clits rubbed against each other as their pussy lips massaged together. Kim reached up and kneaded Hannah’s breasts like a cat on a bed. The pace was sped up and Kim began to moan and push into Hannah, their thighs rubbed together and then began to climax, but continued to scissor and moan into each other as they came together.


	15. Prideful Rythian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis fucks Rythian in the arse and gives him a reach around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never done gay porn before, but someone requested it and I always try to honor my fans' requests. It's short because I really just want to see how you all feel on it, and I am working on the next chapter.

Rythian opened Lewis' jeans and pulled them down. Rythian admired the size of the raven haired man's member, and began to suck his hot cock, taking almost all of it down his slick throat and letting Lewis' pre-cum help ease it in. Rythian had never taken a cock before, but he discovered he liked being controlled a bit. Lewis was mildly uncomfortable having a man blow him, but he liked it none the less, he tried to imagine it was Hannah, but Rythian was simply too clumsy to be her.

The brunette neckbeard cradled his boss' balls and sucked on his big dingus. Lewis took him by the hair and pulled him off his cock, but Rythian leaned forward trying to take it back in his mouth like it was a cool desert spring. Lewis laid the fat man across his desk and spread his cheeks. His tongue whipped against Rythian’s arse to get it lubed and ready for his hard member.

Lewis pulled back and started to probe his arse with his big member and reached his hand around to give Rythian an old fashioned, while humping him. He fucked his friend harder than either of them was used to, Lewis feverishly stroked Rythian's cock and thumbed at his cockhead. 

Rythian ground his arse back into Lewis and the both of them approached climax quicker and quicker. The raven haired man came deep into Rythian's chubby arse.

Lewis snapped his fingers in front of Rythian, “Rythian, wake up.” Rythian jumped up and rubbed his eyes. “Huh, uh what's going on?” Lewis looked at him confused. “We were talking about… er… what was going in with Kim”. Rythian remembered what he was talking about and began to recount his experience of fucking Kim, getting Lewis very hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me what you think, because I don't know if this was very good.


	16. Kim The Slave Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis comes home and finds Hannah in bed and Kim in a closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're are almost done with this part of the story. Kim will be back to fucking Yogpussy and Yogcock, soon.

Kim ran her tongue through Hannah's pussy. Hannah grabbed her black and red hair and began to grind her pussy into her mouth. It didn't take too long for her to cum, then she fell over to lie down beside her friend and cuddle. Kim ran her hand through Hannah's dirty gold locks. 'She must be the most beautiful woman ever.’ Kim thought. Kim started kissing Hannah's neck and smelling her pale skin, the scent of hot coffee. Hannah massaged her petite friend's back and pulled her into an extra long kiss.

Lewis was making his way into his and Hannah's house, struggling with the keys. He opened the door and looked around at the mess, he was shocked. Then his nose crinkled as the fuck fumes left by Hannah and Kim, he didn't know what it could be though. 

Hannah was pushing Kim into her closet. “Hannah… OW, you're pushing too hard!” Her complaints fell on deaf ears as Hannah was too worried about her beau catching her domming a Malaysian girl. “Look babe, I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Lewis and I need to get you out of here so he doesn't know what we did.” guilt filled her gut and tears started to envelope in her eyes. “Hannah… I…” Kim tried to explain things to her and apologize for the lie, but Hannah shut the closet door too quickly. Kim stood there and made a hushed giggle as she realized the surreal situation she was in. Especially given the butt plug that Hannah put in her for the next time she wanted to fuck her arse and forgotten to take out before she put her into a closet.

Hannah tidied up the room to make it look like she hadn't been fucking one of her boyfriend's employees. She jumped on the bed to look like she was expecting him. Lewis walked in trying to find her and gave her a confused look, “Hannah, what happened while I was gone?” Hannah bit her bottom lip and tried to make it look sexy. She noticed that he could smell her and Kim's twat mist, and that he saw all the toys she had used, the ones she wasn't able to hide around the bedroom.

Lewis, suspecting Kim might have had something to do with his house smelling like cunt, looked Hannah in the eye and trying to keep a straight face. “So, did er… Kim come by?” Hannah froze in fear, ‘Does he KNOW!’ Hannah asked herself. “Uh… why do you ask?” Lewis finally cracked a smile at his silly girlfriend. “Because, Kim's been going around fucking our co-workers, and she wanted to fuck you. So, I tried to get her to come back with me here so you could live out your fantasy and fuck her.” 

As Lewis explained this to her Kim saw through the wood slits in the closet her blonde Mistress begin to realize her ploy. Kim immediately started to think of escape options, but being stuffed in a closet didn't give her much to go on, that's probably why serial killers use them so much. Kim slowly started to open the closet,that was a mistake, the squeaky hinges immediately caught Hannah's attention. 

“Kim, come here!” Hannah barked, her Scottish half coming out quite a bit.

The small Malaysian girl walked meekly over to the larger woman on the bed, Hannah then grabbed Kim by the arm and pulled her onto the bed. Hannah grabbed the small girls raven and red dyed hair and forced her to look into her blue eyes. “Kimmy, did you lie to me?” Hannah ask, knowing the answer. Kim was hypnotised by Hannah, her pussy was pulsating from the other woman’s forcefulness and beauty, so she of course told her the truth. 

Kim saw Lewis smiling and rubbing his hard on through his pants, she glared at him, not wanting him to interrupt her and her mistress anymore. “That’s alright sweety,” Hannah said in a tone that greatly implied it was not alright. “... but now you have to be punished, just so you don’t do it again.” Kim feigned fear by shaking a bit and in a scared voice said. “What… what do you want me to do Mistress?” Hannah looked around the room at the many sex toys around the room, scratching her blonde head to mock Kim a bit. She then looked behind her at her boyfriend with his big hard-on ready to probe some girls.

Hannah got up off the bed and went over to Lewis, she hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him, lifting one leg up to look sexy. “Master Lewis, would you mind fucking my pussy-licking slave in the arse?” Kim wasn’t shocked about that, she already knew Hannah was Lewis’ sub and she had already taken his cock in her arse, but now she had a new motivation for taking it willingly and submissively, to please Hannah. She wasn’t sure why she was turned on by the idea of submitting to someone else turned her on, but it really did. Lewis kissed Hannah hard and bit down on her lip, just enough to hurt her not enough to draw blood. “Alright honey, get your new pet ready and I’ll punish her for you.” Hannah excitedly kissed Kim on the cheek and then flipped her over to pull out the butt-plug so Lewis could take her. 

Lewis grabbed her hips and lined his pulsating, warm, long, cock to her quivering pucker and thrust forward. Kim was stretched out enough from Hannah’s night of using her, so it didn’t feel too bad and didn’t hurt, but she knew both of them would get off to her being in pain, so she pretended to be hurt. “AHHHHH! Lewis, please be gentle! You’re hurting me.” She said the last part quietly, pretending to quiver and be afraid of him. Lewis leaned in and whispered in her ear. “If it’s really going too far, say a safe word. What do you want it to be?” Hannah came around so they could all hear the safe word. Kim was thinking of one, she knew that it had to be something no one would yell out during sex. She said allowed for everyone to hear, “Red panda.” Lewis and Hannah smiled at Kim’s cute answer, they then both sandwiched the petite girl between them, Lewis shoved his cock deep in her arse and Hannah pushed her face into her pussy.

Kim sucked on Hannah’s clit while Lewis punished her arse with slapping her bare buttocks. Hannah was rubbing her pussy into Kim’s face close to cumming. Hannah and Kim came at the same time and fell onto the bed. Lewis grabbed a handful of Kim’s raven hair and jerked off into her face. ‘That was a bit disappointingly fast.’ Kim thought. Lewis turned to Hannah and said intensely “Get the rope.” 

Kim was then tied to the bed posts, blindfolded, and gagged. Lewis told her that if she wanted to stop she had to knock on the bedpost so he knew to stop. She heard him demand Hannah to get her ready, to do so Hannah began to tease her, she started by french kissing her and then began kissing and licking her neck she was nibbling at her jugular. Hannah grabbed Kim’s face and whispered to her that she was a little slut, and that she couldn’t wait for Lewis to pound her little cunt. Kim shrunk down a bit and heard Hannah giggle at her a bit. She then went down to Kim’s perky breasts and bit harshly down on her nipples, the blonde then gave her a bunch of gentle licks, absolutely covering her breasts with saliva. Hannah then blew on her nipples to make them hard. She then pinched her breasts and smiled evilly down at her as the small woman made muffled screams through her tight gag. Hannah then kissed from the center of her collarbone down between her cleavage, lavishing her belly with smooches, and then dodged her pussy to then plant kisses all over her thighs. Hannah kissed all over her and massaged her thighs and kissed her everywhere, except her swollen clit. 

“That’s enough Hannah!” Lewis said, and then smacked her arse with a whip. Hannah yelped and rolled off the bed. “Now come here.” She crawled on her hands and knees to him. He grabbed her golden mane and pulled her onto his cock. He throat fucked her hard and then pulled his other arm back, whip in hand, and brought it down onto Kim’s left breast. Kim gave a muffled screech as the soft leather knots smacked her sensitive breasts. “Do you know why I’m punishing you Kim?” He asked through the loud sloppy sounds of Hannah sucking dick. Kim muffled an answer and was rewarded with a whip to her other teat. For a brief moment Kim contemplated knocking on the bedpost so he’d stop, but wanted to keep going. “You’ve been fucking a lot of people at work…” He then whipped both her tits again, making them giggle like chicken fat. “and I want you to admit what a little slut you are.” He said venomously as he brought his whip down hard on her labia, making her scream and causing tears to come down her cheeks.

Lewis pushed Hannah off his throbbing cock, intentionally denying himself an orgasm that he really needed. He had Hannah untie and ungagged Kim from the bedposts, and instead had her legs and thighs tied together then had her kneel down and her face pushed down into the mattress and tied her hands behind her back so they were immobile. Hannah lied down in the same position right next to Kim. When Kim asked why she wasn’t tied up Hannah smacked her on the bum and said “Because I’ve learned to behave myself, and keep my legs closed.” Kim’s pussy got a little wetter from the continued verbal berating about her sex life. Afterward they took some pictures of Kim’s naked body after her beating, with her consent of course. 

The raven haired man’s paws were on her arse spreading her cheeks and rubbing her little pussy and puckered arsehole. “You’re a cutie Kim, I can see why everyone wants to fuck you.” Lewis then took a few steps back and readied his whip, Kim gritted her teeth ready for a whipping, but instead he spoke. “Alright Kim, we're gonna play a little game. The game is, I’m gonna say something and if you lie, I whip you, but if you tell the truth most of the time Hannah will give you a reward at the end.” Kim didn’t have time to wonder what the reward would be, because Lewis immediately began interrogating her.

“So, Kimberly. How many of our employees and friends have you slept with?” Kim desperately tried to remember. “Um… five?” It definitely wasn't five. Lewis cracked his whip across her arse *Smack*. “You get a second chance Kim, don't fuck up.” He said, scaring the hell out of Kim. This time she could think though, “Ten!” She screamed as she saw Lewis raise the whip out of the corner of her eye. Lewis lowered his whip. The interrogation continued and after a few correct answers and a few whacks across the arse, Hannah took a few pictures of her abused red cheeks. 

Hannah untied Kim and began to stroke her hair and sooth her. “Good job sweety.” Hannah kissed her on the cheek. “Now, for your treat.” Kim was still in the arse up, head down position. Kim felt her soaking wet pussy spread and gently licked by her loving caring friend Hannah, Kim almost cried at the angelic touch. She then felt something phallic being pushed into her, at first she thought it was Lewis, but then she saw he was sitting at the side of the bed, stroking his big member at eye level with her. Then Kim felt vibrations and groaned from the new stimulation.

Hannah was using her special pink “Whisper vibrator” with a smooth curve to hit her G-spot, and two bunny ears to stimulate the clitoris. 

Kim bit the pillow under her making a huge saliva spot on Hannah’s pillow and dug her nails into the mattress. Hannah was squeezing, licking, kissing, and spanking Kim’s swollen butt cheeks. Hannah smiled down at the pussy juice leaking out like a raging river down Hannah’s wrist and leaked down onto her and Lewis’ bed. Hannah stuck her tongue out and started to lick her friends arsehole. “Hannah I love you!” Kim screamed in the throws of passion. Hannah smiled while in between Kim’s chubby arse cheeks and continued to lick at Kim’s pucker. Kim screamed out an orgasm, and Hannah continued to lick and dildo her friends holes.

After the fifth orgasm from Hannah’s rimjob, she got a shot in the face with cum after Lewis was done masturbating to the two of them. Lewis got up and got some comfy pajama pants on and said, “Hannah, clean Kim off and meet me in the lounge.” Hannah licked all the cum off of Kim’s face and put the leash back on her. Hannah made Kim walk on her hands and knees to the living room, tugging her along to her new sex life with the two of them.


	17. Kim The Slave Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim goes deeper into her new relationship with Hannah and Lewis. We see her connections with Nina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been taking so long to put in new chapters. I've been busy and I've been a little low on inspiration, but I know what I wanna do for the next chapter, and soon I'll finally be able to justify that I have "Occasional Guest Stars" in the title.

Hannah pulled Kim along, more than once causing Kim the to lose balance and fall on her face. Thank goodness the carpet was comfy. They got to the lounge, Lewis was sitting on the couch waiting for them. Kim noticed that he had turned on some porno, it was fairly vanilla, but Kim, ever horny, tried to watch the black dude's huge cock penetrate the tiny white chick. 

Hannah tightened the leash and pulled her leash. “Quit dragging that big arse of yours. We have things to discuss.” Kim got a little angry at the fact that she can't finish watching the porno, but she obeyed anyway. As Lewis and Hannah sat comfortably on the couch and Kim sat cross-legged in front of them. Hannah was the first to speak up, “Alright Kim, we have a proposal for you.” The smile she gave made Kim both aroused and scared. Lewis continued, “Kim, we’ve found that you've been quite the little tart recently.” Kim wasn't gonna back down from it, she had fucked and suck enough dick and pussy in just the past few months to make an entire coven of nuns’ hearts stop, and she loved this short period in her life more than any other. She was about to admit it gleefully when Lewis cut her off. “You've even done it to our poor little mascot, Simon.” His tone was very mocking and made Kim a little uncomfortable. “Well, Kimmy I've taken quite a liking to your activities, and after me and Hannah did a bit of talking about it we thought… well, Hannah I think a lady is more qualified to present such a delicate offer.”

Hannah bit her lip in excitement, but Kim just wanted her to get on with it given how itchy the carpet was getting on her bare arse. “Alright Kim, we want to know if you are willing to be our personal slave girl.” Kim wasn't really too shocked by the request, in fact she was sort of hoping that this could become a regular thing with the three of them.

Kim rocked back and forth just to make herself look cute, and based on Hannah and Lewis’ smiles, it worked. She said yes, ecstatically. Lewis then leaned back and patted Hannah on the lap, signalling Kim to come up. Kim, sat on Hannah's lap and Kim nuzzled and kissed her new mistress’ neck. 

 

Kim finally got home, waved to Mr. Patch and went into her lonely apartment. She saw her house guest sleeping on her couch, his fat gut hanging over the side, 'Might fuck him later.’ she thought to herself as she went to take an afternoon nap.

Awaiting Kim was a pleasant surprise, Nina. Kim didn't know why Nina was here, and she decide to leave well enough alone. She stripped down to her undies, crawled into bed, and began to cuddle with the sleeping girl. Then Kim got a text, she didn't want to answer, but thought it might have been important. 

From: Hannah 

Kim, I want you to go out and find a girl, when you find her eat her arse and pussy. Then send me a picture of your face covered with her pussy juice.

Kim understood the terms of her agreement with Lewis and Hannah, but she needed sleep!

To: Hannah

Please Hannah. 

I really need sleep, can't we start this later?

From: Hannah

Just for that you have to let her spank you. Do not text back until you have the picture, or you will be punished.

<3 

Kim buries her face into the pillow and gave a heavy sigh. She couldn't guess how Lewis and Hannah would do to punish her, but she imagined it might be withholding sex, and that would be a fate worse than death to Kim. 

She didn't want to, but she figured the best way to finish her assignment from Hannah was through Nina. Shaking her shoulder Kim whispered in a sweet tone, “Nina wake up hon.” Kim smiled as Nina's eyes fluttered open, she felt her own heart grow fuzzy as her friend and lover yawned like a kitty, and her tummy felt sick when Nina stretched and accidentally pushed her breast out from the cover, revealing that she was nude.

Kim bit her lip and gently pulled the rest of the blanket off her. “Hey, glad you're here babe.” Kim practically sang while moving in for a kiss. “Hi sweetness.” Nina returned. “Where were you last night?” Kim was a apprehensive about telling Nina about her new relationship with Hannah and Lewis. Especially given their new relationship.

Kim thought she should be open with Nina, but decided instead to just eat her pussy and get a few pictures. “I was just over at Hannah's.” Kim said diving for another kiss. Nina sank her nails into Kim's arse fat, getting her even wetter. Nina flipped them over so she was on top. Nina began kissing down to Kim's breasts preparing to kiss and lick her areolas, but then Kim grabbed her face and looked her in the eye. Kim pouted like a puppy saying sorry “I’m sorry I left you here all night.” Then her face flipped into a devilish smile. “I'll make it up to you.”

Kim flipped them around again, sat Nina up on the bed, and began to lavish Nina's body with her tongue. Kim sucked all over Nina's B-cup boobies leaving red marks. With Kim's little hands still holding Nina's breasts began to worship Nina's tummy, licking it and nuzzling at her. Finally, Kim got between Nina's creamy thighs and looked directly at her unshaven mound. Kim then looked back up at her, licking her lips she said. “I'm gonna worship you like a queen.”

Kim pulled apart her legs, she used her fingers to pull apart her fuzzy pussy lips and began to lick her clit. Kim also started pushing her fingers into Nina's tight fuck-hole. Nina grabbed Kim's hair and began to rub her pussy onto her face. “Oh, fuck. Really get in there ya little peasant.” Kim was a little surprised to find that being insulted turned her on more.

Nina forced Kim's tongue into her vag and began to hump her face, all the while calling her any manner of servants, peasants, and serfs. As Kim's nose flicked against Nina's clit she felt her orgasm brewing. Nina gave one final thrust of her hips and came all over her face. 

Kim fell back onto her arse as the ejaculate sprayed her whole face. Nina got up to start eating out Kim, but it dawned on Ms. Richards that if she let Nina eat her pussy now, she would only be following a third of Hannah's orders. “No Nina, I have to show how sorry I am first.” Nina was a bit confused considering she thought that's what Kim just did, but when Kim ran her tongue up Nina's arse crack she didn't object.

Kim repeated what she had done with Nina's lovely tits with her bum, she licked along the left cheek and then peppered it with kisses, then doing the same with her right cheek. Kim licked at Nina's pucker, her face still covered with pussy juice. Once Kim had her lovers arsehole wet and Nina herself groaning in pleasure, she took her finger and slowly penetrated her, pumping in and out. Nina pushed back trying to get more and more of Kim's fingers in her, so much so that Kim gave her a second finger.

Nina came quickly from the anal play, and while Nina was in a happy daze from her arse being played with Kim was trying to figure out how to get Nina to spank her. As Nina turned back around to finally return the favor to Kim all she saw was Kim making that guilty face again. “Oh, come on Kim, just let me eat you out so we can go back to our nap.” But Kim just shuffled towards her on her knees, “How can I when I let you sit at home and worry about me all night?” Kim asked in a baby voice with puppy dog eyes.

Kim then crawled up onto Nina's knees and grabbed her hand placing onto her own rear. With quite a bit of distress Nina sighed “Really?” Kim just smiled and pushed her butt up to make it easier. Nina then pulled up her hand and began to bring her hand down onto Kim's bum. Kim released a tiny squeal, causing Nina's face to flush. 

She figured this was some kink that Kim had kept secret from her, until now. So she tried to play along. “Hm… so Kimmy where were you last night?” Nina said attempting to muster up some authority. Kim found it hard to take her seriously, even as she turned her arse red. “Oh, I was at Lewis and Hannah's house I swear.” Kim said with her big doe eyes. Nina countered back, “Well what were you doing there… you little… miss.” Kim suppressed a chortle. “Um well, we weren't doing anything really.” Nina then smacked her harder than she meant to, she was pretty confident that was a lie but she didn't mean to make her yelp like that. “Ah, I'm sorry…” Kim put her finger to Nina's lips. “No, I'm sorry Nina I told a lie.” Kim then lowered her head down in mock shame. “We were having kinky sex.” Kim admitted which made Nina get wide eyed.

Nina tossed around in her head whether or not this was some joke Kim was playing. Kim all the while just wiggled her arse and waited for Nina to resume smacking her butt. Instead Nina started to move her fingers along her wet clam. “So, is that why you wanted a spanking.” Nina hissed into Kim's ear. “Well, I guess you should at least get an a reward for telling me the truth.” She said as she shoved two fingers into Kim's slick cunt. Nina kept rubbing Kim's g-spot, and used her other hand to keep beating Kim's butt like a bongo drum.

Kim’s eyes started to water as both pleasure and pain began to overload her system. The sting made her pussy get even wetter making Nina's rubbing her g-spot feel even better. Eventually the pain got to be a bit much and Kim started to repeatedly make that know audibly. “Ow ow ow.” So Nina decided to use her other hand to pump Kim's arse with her finger. 

Kim began to feel her orgasm coming. The pussy juice began to flood out covering her arse, thighs, and carpet with feminine cum, it also covered the rug with female ejaculate. Then her pussy juice shot out, covering the wall. 

Nina pulled Kim up and started to kiss her deeply. Smudging the pussy juice on Kim's face onto Nina's. Once she saw Kim remembered that she needed to send Hannah the pictures, “Hey, do you mind taking a few pics of my face and arse?” “What for?” This time Kim's face flushed. “To send to Hannah.” Nina shot her a look and complied. She took Kim's phone and took some pics for Hannah. 

After Hannah got her pics Kim and Nina kissed and cuddled to sleep. Then, Kim got another text.

From, Hannah

Good one, tomorrow I'll have another assignment for you.

XOXO, slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for where and how Kim should get fucked? Put them in the comments below.


	18. Kim's Punishing At The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim gets another command from her mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully be producing these quicker than I have been very soon, especially given we are coming up on the anniversary of this story.

Kim walked into the office feeling a lot better from a relaxing night with Nina. She opened up the door to her office only to see the blonde beauty herself, sitting at Kim's desk with a scowl. Hannah's frost eyes dug into Kim’s soul. “Well, you're late.” She said with venom on her tongue. Kim was in fact ten minutes early, but usually was fifteen minutes early. 

Hannah got up from her chair and marched over to Kim, making her want to turn tail and run. Before she could Hannah was on her. Hannah grabbed her face and began to force her into a makeout session. Hannah reached into her sub's trousers. She began to rub her groin, but suddenly stopped. “Why are you wearing panties?” Hannah asked angrily. Kim was a bit surprised, then Hannah pushed her face down onto her own desk. Then like the wind, Kim's yoga pants were around her ankles. 

Hannah inspected Kim's pants, “Cartoon kittens.” Hannah said, almost disgusted. Hannah hooked her well pampered talon and raised a pair of scissors to cut her cute knickers, Kim was about to scream out the safe word, but she couldn't remember it. Fortunately, Hannah stopped herself. “No, they're cute, but you need to be taught not to try and inhibit me.” Then Kim's cute kitten panties joined her trousers while Hannah pushed Kim's face into her desk. The cold wood reminding Kim of the humiliation she would undergo for the rest of her days with Hannah and Lewis.

Hannah then armed herself with a paddle. Hannah smacked it in the air to test its resistance and tested its weight. “Bite down on this…” she said, giving Kimmy a bit of rawhide to bite down on. Hannah brought the paddle down onto Kim's bum, the fat from her thick arse reverberated. Kim's fat butt turned redder and redder as Hannah continued smacking her. Tear began to fill up in her eyes and questions filled her head. 'Why didn't I stand up for myself?’ another smack 'Why has Hannah waiting for me?’ this time she think it left a bruise 'Why can't I remember that safe word?’ 

As Hannah's paddle was coming up to give her sub's arse one last bout of punishment when Kim spit out the rawhide and desperately whined “Red panda!” Through tears and a closed throat. Hannah immediately dropped the paddles as reality struck through her mistress persona right to her conscience. 

Hannah picked Kim up off the desk and brought Kim into a deep hug. “I'm sorry Kim.” she said rubbing her back and trying to sooth her. “It's okay… I'll be alright.” Kim said as she snuggled into Hannah's cleavage. Hannah got them both coffee and tried to hug and massage away Kim's pain.

Hannah gently kissed Kim and massaged her back. “I'm sorry I abused our deal hon. If you wanna stop this I could talk to Lewis and the deal would be off.” “Oh no Hannah, I love this, but I just feel like you might be a little too aggressive about it.” Hannah gave her a peck an the cheek and promised to be less vigorous in the future. She then got up from the chair, allowing Kim to properly sit down and took her throat in a hand and kissed her deeply this time and fiddled a breast before leaving, signifying that their moment as equals was over.

Kim got a lot of work done that day and was feeling really good about things when she got yet another text.

From: Hannah 

Well Kim, given your poor behavior this morning, I think you need a new lesson in humility. I want you to go out and get a face full of boy cum, and he has to be a boy from the office, and don't you dare try to fool me by getting a facial from a guy you've already got fucked by.  
Oh, and keep it on till we get home. I want Lewis to see.

Kim was a little disappointed by Hannah going back to being so mean, but she had to obey. So Kim spent the rest of her day looking for a man to blow. Then she remembered that a new member had recently been taken on, now that was an interesting prospect.

She skipped down to his office and adjusted her bra for maximum cleavage. She knocked thrice, she got excited as he opened the door. “Kim?” He asked. The confusion on his face making this seem too easy. “Where we supposed to do something today?” He questioned. “No.” 

She walked towards him causing him to move back quickly, and feeling incredibly uncomfortable. She gently pushes him into his chair. She walked backwards from him and began to take off her shirt. Caffeine tried to protest, but she whipped around him and gagged him with her shirt and dropped the bra on his head. She then skipped around him and dropped her pants to shake her arse in his face.

She grabbed her knees and began wiggling her butt up and down, making the shocked Caff hard. Kim got down on all fours and crawled over to Caff, she undid his khakis. She pulled them down with his underwear and took out his veiny cock. She licked her lips seeing the full six and a half inches. She opened her mouth and with her tongue laying out like a dog, she suddenly stopped and looked up at him and giggled at the look on his face. Instead of sucking him off she wrapped her heavy tits around his shaft and began to jerk him up and down.

He threw his head back and released a loud moan making Kim smile. She popped his cock tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around on it. She continued to jerk his dick with her breasts and sucked on the tip of his member. Kim let her heavy breasts drop and slowly started to take more of his cock into her mouth. She licked and sucked four inches of the shaft with ease and the man connected to it softly grasped her neck out of sheer euphoria.

Then a gasp came from the doorway, Kim tried to see who it was, but Caff pushed her down in haste. “Hey Martyn!” He said, trying to look like he isn't getting a blowjob and failing miserably. “Kim was just helping me… get m... my zipper… unstuck!” Martyn obviously wasn't falling for the lie, but Kim had experience in this sort of thing. Pulling the cock out of her mouth. “Shush you.” She snapped at Caff. Getting off the dirty floor she walked towards Martyn. 

Martyn was like a deer in the headlights when he saw Kim's tits. He didn't even move when Kim planted a wet kiss on his pale lips. His ocean blue eyes wide showing his innocence. “You are being rather rude not offering to share with Martyn here, Caff.” She closed the door, not wanting to add to this little group fuck. 

She tugged off his shirt and pulled down his pants too quickly for him to try to hide his cock. She grabbed his five and a half inch cock, already hard and at least twice as thick as Caff. She started sucking it down and fondling his balls. She looked back at Caff with Martyn’s cock remained in his mouth. Caff got the message and marched over to Kim and grabbed her hips. Caff placed his cock between her chubby butt cheeks and began jerking himself off. She thought he was gonna take her cunt, but instead he shoved it in her arse.

Kim was once again in her element with a fifth of her tiny body being filled up with dick. Neither of them were very rhythmic of skilled in pleasing a woman. It didn't seem like Caff could find the clit, but his aimless pounding was pretty fun. Martyn had no passion for getting head, but Kim had enough for them both. She sucked his head and jerked him off, she worked the shaft with her tongue and rubbed his head, she popped his balls in her mouth and played with them while he screamed, “I'm gonna cum!” 

With that prior warning she took Caff out of her arse and took both their cocks in each hand. She aimed their members at her face and began to stroke and lick until they both shot cum all over her face, tits, and got a little in her hair  
They both stumbled away from her, she had obviously released quite a bit of tension. She walked out of the office and left them to sort out their own mess. She took a few good pictures (in one she flashed a peace sign, because she's a bit of a basic bitch) when she heard. “Kim, why are you naked in my building?”


	19. The New Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim gets to entertain Lewis for a little bit, but Hannah doesn't much appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think I need to make a change to any of the characters? I feel like I've been writing a few of them as either too mean-spirited or too mild.

Kim turned around almost certain she was about to see Turps, but thankfully it was her master. “Hi Lewis!” Kim squealed gleefully as she hopped over to him and gave Lewis a globby cum stained kiss on his cheek. He wiped it off quickly which made Kim giggle. Lewis grabbed Kim by the waist and hoisted her up, carrying her back to his office.

 

He flopped down into a chair and pulled Kim onto his lap. “What are you doing?” He asked as he began wiping off her face. “Hannah told me to get a bunch of cum on my face.” She said with a smile. Lewis however didn't look amused. “Well that seems like a waste of a perfectly good slut.” He said as he pulled out his thick member.

 

Kim immediately tries to take it in her mouth but Lewis stops her, grabbing her by the chin. He made her look him in the face and ordered, “I have some oil in my drawer, why don't you use your tiny feet to jerk my big cock.” Kim was more than happy to give him a footjob, even though she was a bit out of practice. She began by rubbing his flaccid cockhead between her little toes. Lewis groaned and began to suck on one of Kim's tiny and perky nipples.

 

Lewis held his little asian doll close as she continued to jerk him. She wet her lips as she jerked him up and down and the warm oil began to drip down onto his balls. He hissed into her ear and bit down on her lobe. He rubbed her tiny pussy. He pressed into her and pumped his fingers in and out of her.

 

Lewis pulled his fingers out of her and stuck them in her mouth. He made her suck on them like they were little cocks and she drooled down her chin as he pulled them out. She made a wet smile and he kissed her on the forehead while repositioning her over his hard and oily cock.

 

As he began to lower her sweet little pussy onto him, when they heard someone angrily scream “WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE SLUT!” They both turned to see Hannah fuming and staring daggers at Kim. Kim couldn't understand, this was part of their deal as mistress, master, and pet, but clearly Hannah had some late objections. Hannah grabbed Kim and pulled her off of Lewis, making her stagger to her feet. “You know damn well you aren't to fuck anyone without my permission.” She said with an anger that made Kim shrink down. 

 

Lewis tried to get out of his chair and calm Hannah, but she gently lowered him down. “I'll take care of you later sweetie.” She said with a smile. She then turned back to Kim. “You're coming with me.” Kim looked back at Lewis for help and just saw a rather shocked man with his dick out.

 

Kim was thrown down onto Hannah's desk for the second time today. Hannah started ruffling through her chest of BDSM goodies. She then pushed her face down into the freezing desk and lifted her arse up. Then Kim felt the familiar feel of a butt plug being shoved into her butt. As it filled her up and her sphincter clenched around it she realized it was a bit bigger than the others. Kim then felt cold metal on her pussy and leather straps tightening between her bum and around her waist. Kim was then flipped around again and Hannah looked into her eyes as she locked the chastity belt, CHASTITY BELT!

 

Kim began to panic, “Hannah wait, please!” Hannah grabbed her chubby cheeks between one strong hand and said. “Kim, you said that you agreed to follow my orders when I became your mistress.” Hannah said.

 

Hannah wasn't wrong, so Kim quietly consented to her new punishment. Hannah got some new clothes on Kim, including her own missing clothes. “Now leave.” Hannah ordered.

 

A demoralized Kim shuffled through the office, angry at herself. She felt stupid for not properly respecting her mistress, and for failing to please her master. She hung her head low and felt like crying when she felt two soft and familiar hands on her shoulders. “Hiya Kim.” She said with a confidence only two lovers could have with each other. Nina kissed Kim full on the lips and moved her hand down to fondle her little gf. Kim leaned into it, she loved Nina, she loved when Nina kissed her, she loved when Nina held her, groped her, made love to her, but then Nina left a terrible absence on Kim's lips. Kim could feel Nina curiously pawing at Hannah's new leash. “Hannah did this.” It wasn't a question, Kim knew, but nodded yes anyway.

 

Without discussion Nina pulled Kim to Hannah's office. “No!” Kim protested, sure this would only make her punishment more severe. Nina grasped Kim's head between two hands and looked her square in the eye, all Kim needed was the look for Nina to say “Trust me babe.” Kim decided to give it a shot, besides the punishment might be fun.

 

Nina walked into Hannah's office without flinching, and Kim did the same, if only because she could hold Nina's hand. Nina stood around and tall, and Kim leaned on her for support. Nina was the first to speak. “Hannah?” She asked for a moment. Without looking up from her desk she retorted. “Yes?” Kim continued to look down rather than face her mistress. “Would you please remove Kim's chastity belt for the night?” Kim's heart skipped a beat, not thinking her raven haired lover would be that blunt with the mistress. “Straight to the point, huh?” Hannah said with a smirk. She then leaned back with her golden hair cascading down. “Well, what are you gonna give me?” Hannah asked. “What do you want?” Nina continued the negotiation. Hannah put her pen to her puckered lips to ponder.

 

Hannah made her decision quickly and smiled at the two of them. “I want you to eat my pussy, Nina.” Kim tried to protest, but fell silent at the ice-eyed stare of her Mistress. “Why?” Nina asked, almost angrily. “Why do you want Kim's punishment to be suspended?” Hannah said, still smiling. Nina pursed her lips and admitted, “I wanted to take her on a nice date…” she said, then continued, “now I think you owe me an answer.”

 

Hannah chortled at her attempt to take control. “Well there are a number of reasons Nina. The first is to prove I can trust you with my pet and the key to her leash, not to mention your prove you're obedient enough to give it back, and I need my boyfriend's cum cleaned out of me.” It didn't surprise either of them, but Kim was praying Nina wouldn't accept and make them both her slaves. “Fine.” Nina accepted. Kim tried to protest again, but Nina gave her that same look and Kim accepted her decision.

 

Nina closed her eyes and crawled under Hannah's desk. She opened them to accept her own decision and saw an already naked cunt looking right back at her. Then the smell of Hannah's freshly fucked pussy hit her. Hannah saw this and laughed again, “Yeah, Lewis did quite the number on me.” She then leaned back to allow Nina to get to work. Nina parted her pussy lips and began licking her clit.

 

Hannah moaned louder than she had to, just so it might vibrate through Kim's skull. She grabbed hand fulls of Nina's untamed ebony hair. Hannah began to grind her pussy all over Nina's face, Nina began to tongue Hannah's pussy on instinct. She realized that Hannah wasn't lying about Lewis’ cum being up there, she licked it out of Hannah greedily, having missed that salty cream ever since she went lesbo for Kim.

 

Hannah grabbed one of her nipples to give her an extra jolt of pleasure. “Kim, give me a show while your honey licks me out.” Kim suddenly felt a little better, Hannah wasn't demanding or hurting her this time, she was telling her to do something sexy, and that was Kim's specialty. Kim pulled down her panties and leggings and began rubbing her butt cheeks up and down. Hannah moved herself up on the chair “My arse to, clean out my arse.” Nina didn't hesitate, she probed open Hannah's butthole and could tell it had gotten a good dicking. “Kim, spank yourself for me, lightly.” Kim was happy to bend over a chair and take a hand to her bum. Just making it a little pink. With that last bit of visual stimulation Hannah came all over Nina's face, covering her hair and stinging her eyes with pussy juice.

 

Hannah let Nina get out and tossed her the keys. “You best have her back tomorrow morning, with the belt on.” Kim and Nina went home, had a wonderful afternoon as girlfriends, and a better night as lovers, after getting off that pesky chastity belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene requests are, as always, accepted.


	20. The Dyke Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifi and Zozo come to Yogtowers, after getting tired of waiting for Kim to come to them, they were happy to bring some new toys to play with too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been taking so long, I'm a busy man. I wanted this to get done by the anniversary, but that didn't work out obviously. However I'm happy to continue, in-spite of a lack of free-time and a lot of yogdrama. Even if it takes me another year... or two... or three. I've also thought of doing other stories (using both other fandoms and more of the yogscast) and I wanted to know, what would you guys think of hermaphrodite Hannah?

Kim was having the worst week ever, her mistress, Hannah Rutherford, had decided she was grounded from real cock after trying to fuck Lewis the other day. “I'm not a fucking child, I'll ride a dick if I want to.” She grumbled to herself wanting to disobey the mistress for just one night of reverse cowgirl fun, but she couldn't. It was like Hannah had cast a curse on her, preventing her from getting dick anymore. At least she could go without the chastity belt.

 

Kim hung her head as she walk into the office, the rubbing of her thighs making it worse. She heard Hannah talking to someone on the phone. Kim knew she'd be punished if her mistress were to find out but she decided to listen in on her mistress, but she wanted to take that chance. 

 

“...and just to clarify you can get the other guys? Uh huh, and you're all clean and safe right? Good I don't want her hurt, just fucked.” Kim figured out pretty clearly who “she” was. She was happy to know Hannah wasn't gonna hurt her, and she was happy to hear she'd be in a gang-bang, but she was curious who was on the other end of the line. She couldn't think about it when she heard Mistress say “Okay, bye.” Kim had to leave before Hannah saw her. 

 

Her heartbeat quickened like a flash of lightening making even more blood rush into her already sensitive labia. She crashed into the lounge breathing heavy, the voice in her head praying Hannah hadn't seen her, but then she heard another calmer voice. “There you are.” She turned to see a curly haired brunette and a taller straight haired brunette. “We've been looking for you.” Fiona said as she swaggered up to Kim, making the small asian woman realize that Fiona wasn't short by a long-shot, just short compared to Zoey, who also towered over her. 

 

Fifi kissed Kim on the cheek and Zozo gave her a bear hug, luckily Kim's and Zoey's high was just right so that her face landed in Zoey's nice round breasts. Unluckily this made her Kim's pussy even hotter. “So, when are you gonna take us back to your place, good-lookin’?” Zoey asked, taking a handful of Kim's wonderful arse. Kim was a bit befuddled, after becoming Hannah and Lewis' love-slave Kim had neglected to contact Fiona. “I… I'm sorry I haven't really found the time to… to uh…” Zoey just kissed her full on the mouth and remarked. “We'll just have to go right now.” Zoey and Fiona each hooked an arm around Kim's shoulders and pulled started pulling her to their car. Kim tried to protest, worried this would spark more ire from Hannah, but Fiona just grabbed her by the pussy and that shut her up.

 

Hannah was smiling as she got off the phone with her old college housemate. She had finally found the perfect treat for Kim, to reward her for being good and staying off the dick. Everything was arranged, the setting, the masks, the wigs, the toys, the men, everything in place for tomorrow night. Now she just needed to tell Kim about it. Hannah sauntered down to her slave’s office to tell her the good news, but she found her office suspiciously absent. Hannah furrowed her brow, trying to remember if Kim could be anywhere else? She ran through Yogtowers, triple checking every room to find her lost pet, she was getting worried.

 

'There’s no reason for her to have left so early.’ Hannah continued to worry herself. She had tried to call Kim only to find her phone on her desk. Now she was simply pacing trying to calm herself. A few minutes pass until Lewis saw her in a wreck. “Is something the matter, honey?” He asked. Nearly in tears Hannah said, “I can't find Kim.” Lewis sighed and said calmly, “She went off with Zoey and Fiona.” He said. Hannah's expression had entirely changed. Lewis didn't notice however and kept on talking to her. “It's a little annoying she didn't finish her work, but I suppose that's our fault…” Hannah rushed passed him without a word, “Where are you…” He sputtered out, but Hannah just went straight out the door to her bike, then a bit like the wicked witch of the west she rode off to go get Kim, and her little cat too.

 

The two lesbos had pulled Kim onto the bed and were fondling and kissing Kim. They squeezed and twisted her tits and spanked and pinched her bum. Zoey's tongue slithered down her throat and Fiona's teeth found her ear. They began to take off her clothes together and Fiona began to whisper in her ear. “We now how much Hannah has been bullying you sweetie.” Not an entirely inaccurate statement, not entirely true either, Kim wishes she could have said that, but Zoey sucked her tongue in, preventing her from talking. Zoey's kisses were melting in Kim's mouth and Kim began to realize that she was making her pussy hotter and that Fiona had stripped her down entirely.

 

Kim was in shock that she had been stripped nude, but her shock subsided as Zoey passed her off to Fifi. Fiona bite into Kim's neck like a vampire and Kim just moaned and began clawing her back. Zoey had left the room, Kim didn't know where she went and didn't care as Fiona started to massage and lick her breasts. Kim felt like she was getting high on Fiona's touch. Fiona began to lick along Kim's stomach down to her tight honeypot. Fiona’s tongue started to circle around Kim's clit and the first part of her finger began to circle Kim's love-hole. Kim began to say something, but as Fiona slipped in the full finger scratching Kim's g-spot, Kim's words were stuck in her throat.

 

Fiona's sucking and fingering continued to make Kim scream incoherently until Zozo came back. Zoey dropped a large bag onto the floor and sat back on the bed, placing Kim's head into her lap. “You're going to love tonight, Kimmy.” Kim barely heard her as the orgasm tore into her. Fiona and Zoey both got off the bed, letting Kim rest in the afterglow. They began kissing and stripping each other. 

 

Kim's head swam with pleasure, the first time in a while since she's had a good fuck. Not sub/dom or her romance with Nina. Kim opened her eyes and turned to thank Fiona when she saw them both wearing nothing but two huge feeldoe dildos, fitting inside them like gloves. Zoey's was a 12 inch long 4 inch thick purple one, it was huge, and Fiona's was 9 inches long 3 inches thick and was rainbow swirled. “Prepare for a great night Kim” they said in unison, it would have been creepy but Kim just wanted to fuck some more. She glided over to the two cocks to get a closer look at what she had to work with. She saw that the two women had already oiled them up for her and she stuck the tinier one in her mouth and began to jerk the big one. Kim decided to savour the cold plastic like she was sucking actual cock. 

 

She began to work her way down until she was deepthroating Fiona's cock. Fiona moaned and grabbed Kim's hair, almost pushing her down harder. Once Kim has satisfied Fiona she moved on to Zoey's huge cock. Zoey hissed as the plug in her cunt moved from Kim's sucking and the ridges rubbed her clit. Kim struggled a bit to get it all down her throat until Zoey pulled down her head and began to violently fucked her open throat. As Zoey bent over Kim and began to hump her face Kim took her other hand off Fiona's cock and began to massage Zoey's thick arse. 

 

Kim pulled herself off it after a few minutes and looked over to find Fiona jerking off her own fake prick. Fiona sat on the bed and beckoned Kim over, “We made sure this one was small enough for that tight little arsehole of yours. Kim smiled and straddled Fiona shoving the Fifi’s dick in her pussy. The Dyke Duo was a bit confused until Kim said, “I want Zoey's cock up my arse, pretty please.” This made them both get wet, lubing the plugs in their pussies.

 

Zoey grabbed Kim's hips and lined up her cock with Kim's rosebud and whispered. “You are one crazy girl, Richards.” They both thrust their cocks into Kim and moaning as both their g-spots were rubbed harshly by the dildos. Kim’s nails dug into Fiona's back as she almost regretted asking Zoey to shove that much up her arse, thankfully the pain just made Fiona cum. Fifi smacked Kim's arse to push her to ride her tiny cock harder, Kim didn't need any other invitation but that. “Oh… ah… keep fucking me!” She cried to them both, “Ah ah ah, ask nicely Kimmy.” Zoey said with the same tone Hannah might employ. “Keep fucking me, please!” Kim choked out through another orgasm as Zoey nibbles her neck and pushed her huge tits into her back, her hard nipples poking the tiny girl.

 

Zoey came several times while fucking Kim's tight butt, till she had to pull out, she then ripped it out of herself accidentally making herself cum again. Zozo was in a haze when she felt two smaller girls cuddle up to her. “That was fun huh?” Fiona asked, “Mmmh.” Kim responded, sucking on one of Zoey's tits for comfort. “We'll have more fun after a nap.” Zoey said, cradling Kim's head and kissing Fiona off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this is what a feeldoe is. http://d3f650ayx9w00n.cloudfront.net/340/3852.jpg


	21. Dyke DP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah finally gets to Kim's house and gets more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this one was my best, but I'm hoping it at least gets me posting again.

Hannah charged through Kim's front door a misguided anger pumping through her. She went to Kim's bedroom, knowing that she'd find them there. As she saw the three of them snuggling together and saw Kim's glistening pussy had been pounded without her permission she boiled. She grabbed Kim by the neck and yanked her up. Kim woke up immediately, startled and a little aroused. “What are the rules?!” Hannah demanded to know the answer. “Ah, eek...” Kim was far to dazed to respond. “WHAT ARE THE FUCKING RULE, KIM?!” Hannah screamed in a rage, waking up Zoey and Fiona. “You aren't to get fucked without my say so, was that not fucking clear!?” Kim was frozen like a deer in the headlights. 

Hannah was readying herself for another tirade when someone grabbed her by both shoulders and pulled her off of Kim, causing the small girl to fall with a thud onto the bed and wake Zoey. “What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Hannah was shocked for a second, until she realized who it was. “Fiona, this is between me and her.” Hannah said still firmly in the she-bear’s claws. “No, it isn't.” Fiona said sternly, letting her go. “It's abuse at best, assault at worst.” Hannah was shocked and angered by the accusation. “I'm her mistress, we have a contract.” Fiona, not convinced, countered. “May I see it?” Hannah's mouth gaped open, realizing she didn't have the quite the legal footing she thought. “It's verbal.” She struck back with little confidence.

Zoey held Kim back as the two more dominant women butted heads. Kim’s heartbeat pumped quicker as she watched Fiona looking down at Hannah and was shocked to see the bigger woman grabbed her blonde mistress by the hair and force her mouth around onto her strap-on cock. Fiona angrily pounded into Hannah's throat as she tried to push off of her. Kim and Zoey sat in shock as Fiona mouth raped Hannah. It was shocking to say the least, but Kim suddenly felt a tingling in her pussy as she watched makeup filled tears roll down Hannah's distressed face. “Oh, fuck yeah.” Fiona said mockingly as she trailed a finger down Hannah's spine, and grabbed Hannah's fat arse. “My my, you've let yourself go. Gotten quite plump, huh?” Hannah couldn't defend herself thanks to the cock firmly in her throat, but everyone could see that Hannah had gotten pretty fat, she could blame it on a diet, and even claim to exercise, but her chubby belly, fat arse, and thick thighs were blatant.

Despite this she was still very comely and Kim remembered looking that arse planning to turn Hannah gay just a few months ago, rather than be her slave. Kim's hand trailed down to her pussy and her index finger began to circle her clit. “Hey, Zoey wanna come fuck the cow's arse?” Kim turned to Zoey to see her reaction, Zoey being the more reserved began to blush, but still asked Kim to get me strap-on, “Mmph, nnuh!” Hannah muffled in distress. Even with her protesting Zoey lined her big fake cock to Hannah's ring of muscle and began thrusting.

Kim continued to watch her friend being violated by two other women. She stuffed four fingers into her gaping pussy. Zoey and Fiona doubled their to humiliate Hannah, Zoey reddened her arse and Fiona pulled her hair making more tears stream down her red face. “Zoey after she cums, push her in front of Kim's pussy.” Zoey did so just as Kim squirted, so the smell of Kim's pussy covered Hannah's beautiful face along with her tears.

The two bigger women got dressed and left leaving Hannah and Kim to deal with this mess. Kim crawled over to a broken Hannah and pressed her face down to face her, “You okay?” Hannah groaned and pushed herself up, the blankets sticking to her cum covered face, “Yeah, I actually kinda liked it.” She said crawling to a pillow and passing out, leaving Kim confused and still a little horny.


	22. The Group Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is pushed into a group sex party by Hannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I plan to finish this series soon.

Mistress Hannah was driving them out to a part of Bristol she'd never been to before, and had given no answer as to what Kim would expect from this. She just sat there silently, not wanting to give away the surprise for herself. “How long till we are there Mistress?” Kim asked. Hannah smiled, never taking her eyes off the road, “About five minutes.” Kim sat in dread for five minutes, she had been uncomfortable the whole trip, seeing Hannah load a strange black bag into the trunk, as Hannah pulled into a parking space she began to whimper. “I’m sorry Hannah, I didn’t mean to have sex with Fiona and Zoey, they made me.” she looked up with sorry eyes, but Hannah just smiled at her, “Oh, this isn’t a punishment. For a slut like you it’s a gift.” Kim got out of the car and followed Hannah to the trunk. Hannah opens the trunk and pulls out two masks and two wigs from the big black bag. Hannah had Kim sit down and she tied up her hair and put a bleach blond wig her, she then put a red panda buccal mask on her and turned her around. “Put this on.” She demanded softly as she held up a skimpy purple outfit. After putting it on she examined it. It barely contained her ass, snuggled her perky tits, and showed the curves of her thick thighs. 

Hannah wore a simple blue dress and a red wig with an cat mask, “Okay, one more thing.” She then produced a purple leather collar and pulled it on her tightly, Hannah examined the name tag, “Nanopussy.” it says. “Call yourself that and me Gracie the entire time, do you understand?” Kim nodded meekly. She then pulled her in by the hand and took her too a poorly lit room, Kim looked around and saw at least a dozen men in nothing but masks, each covering the whole face. “Hello guys.” Hannah said gleefully. They all echoed her and looked at Kim, “H-hello.” Kim said with a nervous smile. All the boys chuckled, and they all looked hung as they stroked their dicks at her. Kim was both aroused and scared. “Mistress Ha-err, Grace. Why are we going so far out to get fucked by a bunch of men, we know a bunch at the office.” Hannah’s grin made her shake with fear as she put down the bag and pulled out a camera. Kim’s heart sunk. Finally the whole thing made sense, the secrecy, the disguise, and the finally the camera. She was about to throw herself to the ground and beg and plead with Hannah not to make her do this, she was about the promise to never sleep with anyone but her ever again, she would have even promised to break up with Nina. Then she realized this is her life now, no matter if she wants it or not. Kim without a word went to the center of the room and sat down, waiting for the dicks to start invading her. 

Two guys came up and lines began to form. One took her head and began to roughly face fuck her right off the bat and the other slapped his fat cock into her tiny hand. Kim simply took them as they came into her mouth and onto her face. The next couple men put her on her hands and knees and began fucking her mouth and the other ripped off her panties and fucked her pussy. She moaned as they did and closed her eyes to pretend that she loved this like she used to. She then felt a familiar feeling at her asshole. A cock began to stretch her butt as she was filled entirely with cock. Then she felt her bra snap off and two different hands grope her like meat. Kim began to work herself between them when she felt two different men grab her hands and put them in her hands, then she heard a man snake underneath her and began to rub his cock in between her tits. She felt strange being engulfed by cock, which was odd. She’d been in this position a lot, but for some reason it didn’t feel right, then she heard Hannah. She was giving them direction and telling them where to go, when she said “Slap her whore face with you cock!”, they did it, when she said “Cum in her eye!”, they did it.

Kim felt dull as the guy in her mouth pulled out and came straight into the eye-hole of the mask, her eye stung from it, but she couldn’t say “OW!” another, bigger cock stretched her mouth out. He thrust in and out and tugged at her wig as he brutally face fucked her. Through her one open eye she saw her talking to two of the other guys. She wondered what they were talking about when then three guys in her came inside her at the same time. After they pulled out she collapsed as cum seeped from her pussy, gushed from her ass, and dribbled from her mouth. She wanted to curl up and sleep, but the men were having none of it. Three of them picked her up and began to stick themselves in her again. She whines, “Please stop.” but they just shoved into her and began pounding away, as the familiar ache came over Kim. She began to pound back at the cocks in her ass and pussy and swallow the cock balls deep on instinct. She tried to console herself ‘At least it can’t get worse.’ she thought to herself, then Hannah’s plan came to fruition. The sound of sweaty naked dudes shifting around behind her came with sadistic giggling from Hannah. Kim wondered what was about to happen but not for long when she felt another two cocks poking at her ass and pussy while two were already inside her.

Kim went into a panic and spit the cock out of her mouth. “Wait, I’ll do anything else!” She cried out desperately. It was only met with a simultaneous thrust. “FUCK!” Kim screamed as Hannah laughed and the group groaned and began fucking her again. Two guys began to smack at Kim’s tearful face with their cocks as four other cocks stretched her ass and pussy to the limit. The two guys began shoving their cocks into her mouth, but they were taking turn thankfully, one would grab her by her red wig and shove his cock into her mouth to base and then pull out after holding in her for about ten seconds, then she’d get a three second break until the other guy’s repeated the action. 

Eventually they all came in her and each man took a seat of simply collapsed on the floor as Kim lay there battered, beaten, and broken. Hannah switched off the camera and clicked over on her heels. “Good job Nanopussy. Now we can go home.” She smiled down at Kim, who just started tearing up. “Oh, going so soon?” One of the men came up to Hannah and started rubbing her shoulder. “I thought we’d be trying you both out.” Hannah slapped his hand away and stepped backward. “That wasn’t the deal.” But as she did the man grabbed her camera. “I think I’ll alter the deal a bit.” He said as the men of the room found new vigor and two seized Hannah. They forced her to the ground and the leader took out his cock and turned on the camera. He filmed as he throat fucked Hannah mercilessly. As the next two hours went on Hannah was subjected to every bit of humiliation and pain she put Kim through. Kim just looked on shocked as two cocks went in Hannah’s ass and she screamed in pain as they came in her and pulled out.

The head of the group turned off the camera and approached Kim. “You both can leave now.” He said as Kim picked up Hannah and took her to the car. She set her into the passenger seat. She drove home wearily, they both slept in Kimmy’s bed and neither could really sleep knowing that their public image might not be saved by some cheap masks and bad looking wigs.


	23. Finally Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim meets two famous men on the road and does as she does best, fucks them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's been so long, but I've just been so busy that I haven't had time to work, but here it is.

Kim walked out of Yogtowers very differently from the last couple months. She had not been fucked all day and had barely said two words to Hannah, it was a very different day. She decided it would be best to go home and cuddle with her lover, Nina. However she saw what looked like grey smoke rising from just beyond the road and saw a car on the side. She, being a good samaritan parked on the side of the road and got out of the car. She walks to the two in distress and sees that they are the two actors Peter Dinklage and Kit Harrington. “Oh, hello.” Peter said happy to see someone who stopped. “Hello!” Kim repeated. She was surprised to see two great actors from her favorite show stranded on the road. “What are you doing here?” she asked them. They explained that they were on the road to shoot the next season of Game of Thrones when their car broke down. “Well, we can’t have you late to the shoot.” Kim declares and offers them a ride, they accept happily. 

It began to grow dark and Kim began trying to make conversation with Peter and Kit, but they both seemed too stressed to really want anything to do with it. So, Kim figured she'd do what she did best to help them out. “We can't have you two giving poor performances because you're groggy.” She said and pulled over and climbs into the back seat.

Kim leaned her head into the imp’s lap, unzipped his trousers and began to suck his large cock. Meanwhile Kit struggled to pull down his pants. Kim entices him by pulling one of her ass cheeks and showing him her pretty pink starfish. He leans down and gives it a solid lick, making Kim shiver. He eventually gets his cock free and begins to press it against Kim's slutty ass. Kim takes it easily and Kit sinks his entire cock into her fat ads. Kim just moans around Peter's peter and begins rocking her hips back against his cock. 

She proceeded to fuck herself on their cock, going back and forth on both men's long hard members. She went balls deep on Mr. Dinklage a pushed her ass cheeks all the way the Kit’s hips. Kim moans as she is stuffed full of cock and massages the dwarfs balls with her tongue to get him to cum right in her mouth. She then grinds her ass onto Kit until he cum inside her thick ass.

She pulls her pants up and sits back in the driver's seat and smiles at the two men in her rearview mirror. She drives them to the shoot and says goodbye, but both pass her their number.


End file.
